Wizard Of Ozzfest
by MissyBlack31
Summary: This story is the result of watching The Wizard of Oz this weekend on TBS twice just because its wonderful , enthusiasm at the recent release of Harry Potter 7, and too much sugar cheesecake, pumpkin rolls, and pie ...oh my! . Contains slash.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hello all! This story is the result of watching The Wizard of Oz this weekend on TBS (twice just because its wonderful), enthusiasm at the recent release of Harry Potter 7, and too much sugar (cheesecake, pumpkin rolls, and pie ...oh my!). I hope you enjoy.**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own nothing but the wish to see Harry and Draco do dirty things to each other in public. Mmmm...yeah. Story contains slash (duh) and spoilers for all books. Ignores epilogue.**

**WIZARD OF OZZFEST**

**CHAPTER 1**

"**PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE MAN BEHIND THE CURTAIN"**

**OR**

**Harry Potter Unleashed**

**HP POV:**

My dad was bloody brilliant. He really was. He somehow knew I would need this invisibility cloak. He knew it before he died and probably even before the threat of Voldemort. Somehow he just knew that sometimes I would need to just … disappear.

This was one of those times. I'd been driving my friends batty for weeks. They were too afraid to tell me how they felt but I could tell. Ever since I defeated Voldemort, everyone walked on eggshells around him. Then they wondered why he was irritable. As a result I was hiding out in my godfather's old house, sleeping all the time, and refusing to eat much more than toast. I was depressed and anxious. I was driving myself bonkers honestly.

I needed to get out.

I needed out in the worst way. Out of the wizarding media frenzy, out of the pressures from the Ministry … out of my own head.

I needed a release.

I looked around us and smiled. This muggle concert would be perfect. My two best friends and I shuffled along under my invisibility cloak. We had muggle clothing, we had a little muggle money … what we didn't have was tickets.

I tried to feel bad about sneaking into the concert but with thrumming waves of excitement all around me, I couldn't really bring myself to care.

_I guess the hero of the wizarding world isn't so perfect after all. _

I chuckled quietly at my own thoughts, earning confused looks from my Ron and Hermione. I knew I wasn't perfect. I hated the media's infatuation me. Their obsession with painting me as the unconquerable hero, putting me up on that pedestal. A pedestal is a lonely place.

I couldn't wait to disappear in the crowd. We we made our way quickly and quietly through the gates and made our way over to the lawn area.

It was an outdoor concert featuring some well known muggle bands called Ozzfest. Currently on stage was a feminine looking man wearing black leather and what appeared to be a dog collar. He was really quite frightening but I liked the song, the music causing me to rock my hips in time with the beat.

I even found myself singing along to the chorus.

"Beautiful people. Beautiful people. Its all relative to the size of your steeple."

I laughed a bit at his double-entendre. I looked over at Ron who looked completely disgusted and laughed some more.

"Is that a man?" Ron choked out.

Hermione started laughing along with me. "Come on, Ron!" she yelled over the loud music, grabbing our shell shocked friend and dragging him away from the disturbing rock star on stage.

We made our way through the crowds to a souvenir stand. Ron became enamored with the bobble heads and bought two Ozzy bobble heads and a key chain for his dad.

"My dad will love these, mate!" Ron exclaimed, flicking the small figurines head for the fourth time and watching it wobble.

"Yeah, if you don't break it first." I teased him.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes. "Lets go find a place to sit and people watch."

We made our way to one of the steeper hills. After a quick drying spell for the grass, we plopped ourselves down and took in our surroundings. Ron and Hermione chatted about the different types of dress and styles of the people.

I laid back on my elbows with my legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles, and turned my face to the sky, soaking in the sun and enjoying the anonymity.

"Ron, look at that guy!" Hermione shouted, pointing excitingly. "He looks just like Malfoy!"

My head immediately popped up and my eyes searched the area in which Hermione was pointing. After a few moments of searching, I gave up, sighing in disappointment.

"Why would Malfoy be here, Hermione?" Ron grimaced. "Be serious. Prince Malfoy at a lowly muggle concert. Right!"

Hermione shot me what I've fondly dubbed as 'the look'. I narrowed my eyes and gave her a quick shake of my head. I wasn't ready to shock my red headed friend into a petrified state.

They continued their commentary but my mind drifted elsewhere, to another time.

_Draco found me sitting by the lake. He stopped being Malfoy the moment I pulled him from that fire. He looked so pale, even for Draco. His hair was loose around his face. His pink lips stood out in bright contrast to his pallid complexion. He looked … ethereal. Beautiful. So beautiful that I kissed him. Just a peck. He wasn't entirely conscious after all … _

_A kiss I was sure he was too delirious to remember since he never mentioned it after he woke in the infirmary. I even visited him, half hoping he would mention the kiss and half terrified that he would laugh in my face. He did neither. He ignored me completely. _

_Two weeks later, everyone was up at the castle, in the restored Great Hall, celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord and remembering those that had fallen. I'd made my required speech, shook hands, had my picture taken with the Minister and then I made my way out into the dark castle grounds as quickly my legs would carry me._

_I made my way out to the lake, walking around it, gathering stones to skip, and staring at my reflection. I kept going until I reached the side of the lake farthest from the castle, the sounds becoming a distant hum rather than a loud clatter. I took off my robe and laid it out on the grass to sit on. I could see my breath but could not feel the cold. I laid back and stared at the night sky. _

_The stars were shining so brightly that night, the sky so clear. I felt him beside me. I didn't see him but I knew it was him. He laid down beside me and we stared at the sky together in silence for hours … minutes … I couldn't tell you._

_We laid in the quiet but I felt this electricity between us. It was like the feeling of many bees buzzing near your skin. I wanted to reach out and touch him so badly. I needed more of that feeling that was breaking through the numbness that had cocooned me since Voldemort's death. _

_He seemed to know what I needed because he reached out and touched my hand. It was like a shock, an arc in intensity, and I immediately turned to face him. He turned towards me, his eyes filled with uncertainty until I said his name. It was a whisper on my lips … Draco … but he heard it and rushed towards me, attacking my mouth and kissing me hungrily. I returned his kiss tenfold, pulling him to my body, crushing his frame into mine. _

_He moaned into my mouth and it was the most erotic thing I'd ever heard. _

_We pulled off clothing, greedily reaching to feel every inch of skin we could find. I still felt none of the cold around us, all my focus on his hot mouth moving up and down my body. I kissed every inch of his skin and he explored all of mine. _

_When his lips wrapped around my dick … I thought my heart would stop right then. I had to be dreaming because real life never was this kind to me. He ran his tongue up and down my cock, around my tip and dipping into my slit until I was howling. He then took me deep into his throat and I came embarrassingly fast but I couldn't stop it … I shouted his name and he continued to suck until I was dry and squirming from sensitivity. He then smiled at me, that smug smile of his but this time it didn't anger me. He had every right to be smug … he was a fucking god. _

_I told him so and he laughed. I then pulled him up to me and kissed him hard, trying to pour every ounce of emotion and gratitude I felt into that kiss. I could still feel his smile against my lips as I dipped my tongue into his mouth, tasting myself as I did. I deepened the kiss and he moaned again. If I could hear nothing other than that moan for the rest of my days, I'd die a happy man._

_I'd never even touched another boy, but his noises intoxicated me … made me feel brave and bold. Gay, straight ... none of those labels entered my mind. I just wanted him. I wanted him to feel all the pleasure he gave me and more, so I licked his cock, swallowing and sucking … encouraged by all his intoxicating noises. He pulled my hair as he came in my mouth and I swallowed all of it. _

_I climbed back up his body, kissing him softly once more and lying beside him. _

_After our breathing evened out, he finally spoke, the first time he'd said actual words all night._

"_Harry?"_

_I smiled at his use of my given name. It filled me with warmth. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_You kissed me."_

_I chuckled softly. "Yeah, I did a bit more than that."_

"_No. I mean … when you saved me from the Fiendfyre … you kissed me."_

_My laughter died at once. His tone of voice gave nothing away. Was he upset?_

"_Yeah. I did."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know."_

_He started to move away and I knew that was the wrong answer. I started to panic, grabbing his arm, trying to make him stay. _

"_Draco … Draco, wait!" _

"_What?" His tone was icy. I couldn't see his face but I didn't need to. I knew his every feature by heart and I knew his lips would be turned up in a delicate scowl._

"_Draco … I don't really know why I did it. You looked so broken and yet so beautiful. I've wanted you for so long. I didn't know if I'd ever get another chance."_

_He stopped for a moment. "You hated me."_

_I winced. He was right. I did hate him. It was hard to pinpoint the exact time when all that changed but at some point it had. That wasn't going to satisfy him though and I didn't know what the right answer could be … but I had to try. _

"_I followed you around all year our sixth year."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

_I must have looked surprised because he actually laughed. "You weren't exactly stealthy about it. Even with the invisibility cloak."_

_Again I was nearly shocked speechless, but I knew I needed to continue if I wanted him to stay. "Okay, so I wasn't exactly a silent stalker. Anyhow, as I followed you, I started noticing things about you. Things I'm sure that you wanted to keep hidden … but those things … those were the things that slowly changed my mind about you."_

_His body was starting to turn away from mine and I knew I was going about this all wrong. I was upsetting him._

"_I've gone through my fair amount of shite too, Draco. Even before I learned of my destiny and Voldemort. When I looked at you … I knew you were hurting … that they were hurting you. That you were scared and alone."_

"_I don't need your pity, Potter." he spat, grabbing his cloak and going to rise from the grass again._

_Fuck! I was going about this all wrong. I was shite with expressing myself on the best of days. I grabbed his hand quickly and tried again._

"_I was abused by my family … before coming to Hogwarts. Then I come here and I learn about the prophecy and how I'm to kill this insanely powerful dark wizard. That's a lot of pressure on an eleven year old. I was scared. I wanted none of it. The fame … the responsibility … to become a murderer, even if it was someone purely evil. I was scared and I saw that same fear in you. I knew then …" I pulled him down beside me and tried to look in his eyes, which was difficult in the darkness, even with the yellow moon above our heads. I needed him to see my sincerity._

"_I watched you too. I saw how uncomfortable you were with all the attention. During the Triwizard Tournament, there were so many moments I just wanted to pull you out of there. To say the hell with the goblet and its contract. I was so angry at him for putting you in so much danger."_

_I knew who the him was and I appreciated that Draco knew not to mention him further. Dumbledore's death was still too freshly cut into my heart and mind. _

_He relaxed beside me and we stretched out in silence for a long while. The only question that remained was where did we go from here. I had no clue where to go. I had thought I'd wanted to become an Auror after school but now techinically we hadn't even finished … and part of me felt I'd seen enough death in my lifetime. _

_I must have drifted off because I was shaken away by Draco finishing dressing and standing to leave._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I have to return to the Manor. My mother … her trial is in a few weeks. She's under house arrest until then."_

"_I'll be there, Draco." I squeezed his hand once more. "I promise."_

_Only his profile was visible in the moon light. He nodded and grabbed his cloak, walking away until I could no longer see him, the darkness hiding him from my view._

"Harry?" Hermione pushed my shoulder, shaking me from my memories.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I assured her, even if I wasn't sure myself. Hermione didn't look convinced. She knew where my mind went when I zoned out like that. She wasn't fooled.

Ron looked over, slapping my leg and getting to his feet, pulling me up along side him.

"I know what you need." he told me, smiling conspiratorially. "Check out those fine ladies by the t-shirt vendor. Nice, right?"

Hermione stood up beside us. Her hands were drawn tightly into shaking fists at her side and she was livid. I smartly took a step back but Ron just stood there, still gawking at the young girls wearing tube tops and short shorts.

"Honestly, Ron. You know Harry is gay. What is wrong with you?" she whispered angrily, not wanting to embarrass me in front of strangers.

I sent her a silent thank you and she nodded once in return, mouth still pulled in a scowl because of Ron putting his foot in his.

Ron turned red and started sputtering. "He may not be … maybe he just hasn't found the right girl." he insisted, gesturing again at the hot girls that were no more than a few yards away.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and turned from him shaking. "Harry, if you need me, I'll be getting a beer." she announced, storming away from them.

"Wow … wonder what has her panties in a twist." Ron said, shaking his head.

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Just be grateful she doesn't have her wand out. I'm going down to the stage for a bit. I'll catch up with you later."

"Oh … okay, Harry. I'll stick here till Hermione gets back."

I smiled at him then. "Good luck with that. Oh, and Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Ginny is perfect. If I could have … I would have been with her. You know that."

"You've said that … but maybe she was just too much like a sister, you know? Maybe someone different"

I cut him off before he finished that sentence. I didn't come here to argue about my sexuality and he should know that I loved Ginny dearly. If ever I wished I could be straight, it was when I thought of a life spent with her … with a family of my own. Unfortunately, my body and mind couldn't agree on the subject. No … if I could really love a woman, Ginny would be Mrs. Ginerva Potter by now.

"No, Ron. Definitely gay."

I laughed at Ron's bright red face and walked away, headed towards the area in front of the stage. A band called Linkin Park was playing and a large group of guys had gathered down in front.

_This could be interesting! At the very least I could smash bodies with the many hot guys down in the mosh pit. At best … well, I didn't know what best would be. Best would be if Draco suddenly materialized in front of me after his month long absence. _

_Draco at a muggle concert … like that would ever happen._

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WIZARD OF OZZFEST**

**CHAPTER 2**

"**IF I ONLY HAD A BRAIN"**

**OR**

**Ron Finally Gets A Clue**

**Ron POV:**

Harry shrank his cloak and carefully stuffed it into his pocket while I just stood there gaping at him. I know he can do wandless magic. I've even seen him do it a few times but it still amazes me.

"Ron, shut your mouth. You're letting in flies." Hermione teased, whispering so only I could hear her.

I quickly closed my trap and turned a brilliant shade of red, I'm sure, if the flaming heat coming off my skin was anything to go by.

I'm sure she thinks I'm just embarrassed at being caught in my 'Harry worship' again, as she likes to call it … but that's not it at all. Its her whispering in that soft, raspy voice that drives me crazy. She often does that when she's teasing me for not studying or for spacing out in class. She whispers in that soft voice of hers, telling me "Exams are in a week, Ron. Pay attention!" or "Really, Ron, you must write more than three words if you hope to pass. Focus!" but all I hear are is her gravelly whisper and its all low and lusty and my thoughts are off to a very dangerous place indeed. Like I can focus on work after that! Come on!

_Merlin, the things that woman does to me. _

She's out of my league and I know it. She's one of my best friends and I could never risk our friendship but I swear if she keeps talking in that soft sexy voice of hers I'm not going to be responsible for my actions!

_I need a distraction! _

The muggles were all spreading out blankets on the hill around us, lighting pipes of odd smelling tobacco, and drinking out of large plastic cups. I notice Harry has that distant look on his face and I think he could maybe use a distraction too. I find the perfect one. _Hello, legs!_

"I know what you need." I tell him with a grin, subtly pointing to the leggy girls down by a clothing booth. "Check out those fine ladies by the t-shirt vendor. Nice, right?"

"Honestly, Ron. You know Harry is gay. What is wrong with you?" Hermione whispers furiously at me. I hear the words but all I can focus on is that whisper.

_Fuck me! Where did that distraction go? _

I fall back on my old arguments about Harry's supposed preference to men may be all due to his lack of dating experience all the while watching Hermione look like she's about to blow a gasket.

_Merlin, she's even hotter when she's mad. _

"He may not be … maybe he just hasn't found the right girl." I argue, waving again in the direction of the hot girls in the too tight tube tops, thinking only of Hermione's gravelly whisper and my too tight trousers. _Gah!_

Hermione narrows her eyes and turns from me, her small frame looking ready to explode. "Harry, if you need me, I'll be getting a beer." she yells in her normal loud voice, clearing my head a bit, and marches off to the beer tent.

"Wow … wonder what has her panties in a twist." I say and then immediately regret bringing up her knickers. _So not helping my cock-hardening situation here!_

Harry is now rolling his eyes at me. "Just be grateful she doesn't have her wand out. I'm going down to the stage for a bit. I'll catch up with you later."

"Oh … okay, Harry." I say, feeling kind of stupid now that I'm going to be standing here all by myself.

_Why is everyone ditching me today?_

"I'll stick here till Hermione gets back." I say, trying not to look as pathetic as I feel.

_Not like he invited me to walk down to the stage with him anyhow. _

He just smiles at me. "Good luck with that. Oh, and Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

_Here it comes. He wants me to head down there with him after all. Though I should probably keep an eye out for Hermione anyway. I'll probably just stay up here and keep an eye on them both._

"Ginny is perfect. If I could have … I would have been with her. You know that."

_So not invited then. Some friend you are. _

"You've said that … but maybe she was just too much like a sister, you know? Maybe someone different..."

He cuts me off with a shake of his head and starts walking away. I remember the day he told me what happened with Ginny in the astronomy tower. Part of me was humiliated right along with him. Getting that far with a girl and then discovering you can't go through with it. That had to be awful. Part of me was horribly jealous that he got that far with a girl to begin with … though it was my sister he was naked with, so I try to block that part out to keep from wanting to punch him.

"No, Ron. Definitely gay."

I know my face is red again, this time my stupid temper flaring up, as he walks away from me.

_Probably for the best. Would hate to hit my best mate over something that happened so long ago. Stupid really. _

_Where is Hermione?_

I look around and I finally spot her at the end of a very long line. I now feel really bad for being rude and driving her away. I debate for a moment on walking down to her but her lips are still pressed in a tight line on her face and I figure I'd better give her some time to cool off.

I take a look around and spot Harry once again, this time standing near the stage in the midst of a mass of muggles who are dancing … _wait, is that dancing … if so, perhaps there's hope for me after all … _and he's staring openly at the ones who from here all appear to be shirtless … and male.

_Okay … so he's definitely gay._

I don't know why it bothers me so much. He's my best mate and will be no matter what. If he proclaimed he was shagging a Death Eater … well, I'd be rightly disturbed and try to talk sense into him of course … but he'd still be like a brother to me.

_There in lies the problem I suppose … there's no hope for him being my brother-in-law now …_

Well, Percy has always been quite poncy if you ask me. Harry and Percy? The thought causes me shivers and I quickly push it from my mind.

_Maybe George ...he supposedly had a fling with Lee Jordan while at Hogwarts… _

No, probably not. I needed to just accept that Harry and I would only every be brothers of heart. That would just have to be good enough. I know mum already treats him like one of her kids. He may as well be.

I think the other thing that is bothering me as that after everything, Harry deserves some happiness. He's been to hell and back. We all have, really … but his whole life has been a series of disappointments and heartache.

His life had been a walking nightmare, honestly, and he just didn't know how Harry coped. He had been a bit off since the fall of You Know Who.

Life in Grimmauld Place had been less than cheerful honestly. I don't know how much more of the constant tension I can take. I imagined things going back to normal … our normal at least … after the war ended, but it seemed things were permanently changed by the war. We were changed.

Silly really to think anything else would happen. I guess I am a bit naïve as Hermione is always pointing out that I'm "such a child."

_Where has Hermione gone now, anyhow?_

I finally spot her a few meters away from the beer stand. She's drinking and standing awfully close to some dark haired bloke. A brown haired bloke who is now leaning heavily into my Hermione!

_That bloody wanker! I'll kill him!_

I make my way quickly through the crowd. I am literally pushing people out of my way to get to them, my eyes glued to the pair of them. He's smiling and chatting her up and she's looking … uncomfortable.

_Oh, I'll fucking hex him sideways then I'll kill him!_

I'm nearly to the metal barrier that they're standing by when he suddenly walks off shooting a glare at me that I full heartedly return.

When I finally get to Hermione, the asshat is too far to off to confront so I settle on interrogating her.

"Who was that wanker?" I ask her and she just smiles at me as if nothing is wrong.

"Just an old friend from my old muggle school. Just came by to say hello." she answers while pulling me in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, he looked pretty chummy." I tell her, still glaring daggers at the retreating fucker's back. I resist her pulling on my arm as I contemplate catching up to the guy and pummeling him as I'd originally planned. I feel myself beginning to walk down the hill in his direction.

"Ronald Weasley," she shouts and I swear she's channeling my mother and I can't help but look down at her. "You're not jealous, are you?" she asks while batting those beautiful eyes at me.

_What?_

I can feel my face get hot and I know I'm ten shades of red. I start spluttering like an idiot.

"No, of course not. He just looked like he was bothering you, that's all."

"So, you're not jealous?" she asks, her mouth slightly closer to my face.

I feel my heart is going to burst out of my chest. I have no idea what to say … I can't even speak past the knot in my throat, so I just shake my head once again, almost hard enough to make it fall off my shoulders I'm sure.

The music suddenly stops and as I'm tilting over to hear her, now her face is mere inches from my face. She turns and puts her mouth near my ear, and I think I might collapse. She then whispers "Maybe I should go ask him back over here then."

I know my eyes are about to pop out of my head and my hands jump to her waist, hoping against hope that she's not seriously considering leaving me for that git.

Apparently the gods hate me because she then whispers "I think I should. He said something about getting together this summer … but I didn't catch the details. I should make sure he still has my parents' address."

I want to shout at her to wait. She can't go get him. My mouth still doesn't seem to want to work and the last bit of whispering sounds more like a drawn out hiss and I swear my brain has completely shut off.

_I want her so bad! Her mouth is so close … I just need to lean in a little bit and I could capture that beautiful pout with my lips. Her lips look so moist … and kissable … if I lean in just a bit more …_

Then the unthinkable happens. She tilts up and then she's kissing me! I swear I stand gobsmacked for about a minute before I finally grab her into my arms and snog her like my life depends on it.

I think maybe it might and I'm just so happy I could burst. She is my anchor and even though she's far too good for me, I plan to spend the rest of my life earning the right to be by her side.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please please review! This story has had only 39 hits and one review … I'm feeling more dejected than a love deprived Ron.**

**Give me some love people! **


	3. Chapter 3

**WIZARD OF OZZFEST**

**CHAPTER 3**

"**IF I ONLY HAD SOME COURAGE"**

**OR**

**Hermione Summons Her Inner Lionness**

**Hermione POV:**

I marched dejectedly over to the snack bar, cursing Ron's stupidity the whole way.

_How could one man be so infuriatingly clueless and adorable at the same time!_

I wanted to slap him silly. I wanted to snog him silly. I wanted him to finally see me as more than his brainy best friend.

I wanted a drink.

I stepped into a very long line behind a couple clad entirely in black. The man had some interesting art work tattooed all over the left side of his face. It appeared to be a smoking dragon latched onto his nostril with one sharp claw. The tail wrapped down and around his left ear.

I try to pretend to step around the couple to get a better look at the price list, but really I want to see the other side of this man's face. There was nothing there but a large eyebrow ring. I sigh disappointedly and really looked at the menu for the first time. My jaw drops in shock.

_Nine dollars for a plastic cup of beer! And muggle beer at that … not butterbeer but some muggle brand that probably smelled like horse piss. Bloody fantastic._

At least twenty minutes later, the leather clad couple in front of me walk away with their drinks and its finally my turn to order. I seriously debate over getting a soda for about half a minute, then decide screw it.

_Little liquid courage never hurt!_

I gave the man my ten dollar bill and took my drink. I walked over to one of the sectional railings and took a look around. I find the beer is really better if you gulp it and so even though its not very lady like, I start chugging like a frat boy. I'm about half way through it when I hear a deep voice behind me, leaning pretty far into my personal space.

"How are you enjoying the concert?"

I turn to see none other than Zack Thompson, an old school chum from primary school. I smile and give him a friendly hug. "Zack! "

"How've ya been, Hermione? We've missed you. You're parents said you went away for school."

I've rehearsed this story with my parents many times. I've ran into old school friends a couple times, usually in the summer when I'm visiting my folks, but its no less difficult to lie to them.

"Yes, I am going away for school." I pause trying to think of something else I can possibly say about it that wouldn't be entirely untrue. "They have quite an impressive library."

"Still the book worm, eh?" His breath is hot on my ear as he leans in to be heard over the next band. Suddenly this conversation has become incredibly awkward.

I blush and nod, looking frantically around for Ron or Harry. Neither of them are in sight. I down the rest of my drink and debate on getting another. As Zack moves in closer, I decide that's an excellent idea.

"I'm going to get another beer."

"I'll come with you." he replies with a soft smile, one hand on the small of my back.

_Bollocks!_

I get my second beer and start back towards my spot near the metal fence, an eye out for Ron and Harry as I go. Zack is right in step with me and apparently not at all affected by the fact that I haven't uttered a word the entire trip to the refreshment booth and back.

I continue to ignore him and drink my second beer. Its going down smoother than the first one, for which I'm grateful, and I feel myself losing some of the tension around my shoulders. In fact, I'm feeling pretty damn good.

_Now if Zack would just take a hike._

Zack is obviously not skilled at either occulemency or body language for that matter because instead of walking away, he's wrapping an arm around me and breathing heavily in my ear again.

"I really should be getting back to my friends." I try, wishing he'd take the hint.

I try to squirm away but his arm is blocking my path. He's leaning heavily into my body now, and I am suddenly assaulted with the fear that I'll have to actually fight the git off. I'm debating pulling my wand or kneeing the guy in the nards.

"So, Hermione, you know … I've always fancied you. You don't have a boyfriend at your new school, do you?" he asks huskily, pressing himself firmly to my side.

_Yes! Great idea!_

"As a matter of fact, I do." I tell him, pushing him back as hard as I can.

He steps back and looks around and then looks back at me. "You can't mean that gigantic red headed bloke walking over here, do you?" he laughs, disbelievingly.

I look up to see a very pissed off Ron walking in our direction. He's scowling and his fists are clenched … and suddenly I'm a little worried for Zack.

"Sod off, Zack. I'm not interested in you, alright?"

He looks put off but thankfully he simply walks off and I breathe a sigh of relief. Now I just have to figure out how to calm Ron.

_Who still looks like he's about to Avada someone. Great._

I decide to down the rest of my beer and pop a stick of gum in my mouth for good measure.

He's suddenly by my side and I quickly paste on my brightest smile for him.

"Who was that wanker?"

"Just an old friend from my old muggle school. Just came by to say hello." I tell him while tugging on his arm, trying to pull him in the opposite direction as Zack.

"Yeah, he looked pretty chummy." Ron answers, his voice still tense and his eyes following Zack down the hill.

He's completely resisting my efforts to pull him away. I'd sooner be able to move a mountain. His feet begin to move in Zack's direction and I really need to think quick.

"Ronald Weasley," I shout playfully … though I notice I sound an awful lot like his mum. His eyes finally flip to me though and I have his attention. "You're not jealous, are you?" I ask jokingly.

He turns a deeper shade of crimson. He then of course adamantly denies it.

"No, of course not. He just looked like he was bothering you, that's all."

"So, you're not jealous?"

He shakes his head more vigorously this time.

There's a break between songs and so I lean into him and whisper "Maybe I should go ask him back over here then."

His eyes widen and his hands jump to my sides, as if to stop me from running over and doing just that.

I'm sure its the alcohol in my system making me suddenly brazen but I lean into him even more and whisper "I think I should. He said something about getting together this summer … but I didn't catch the details. I should make sure he still has my parents' address."

His head is leaning into my face as I softly speak that last bit, dragging the "s" and watching his eyes come unfocused.

_Yes, I'm completely aware of what my whispering does to him. _

Before he gets a chance to back away … _where is that Gryfinndor courage anyway … _I lean in and press my lips softly to his.

_If that doesn't get through to him, I don't know what will!_

He pulls away for all but a second and looks me deeply in the eye and then suddenly were all over each other, his body pressing me backwards into the metal gate behind me.

The kiss is rough and sloppy and completely perfect.

We stand by the barrier, alternately kissing and talking for awhile, watching the crowd and sneaking in touches, a soft caress down my arm and a firm squeeze of his hand. He's looking at me so tenderly now and I feel like I'm floating on air.

Then the my stomach feels like its doing flip flops and I don't think its happiness.

_Oh God. I'm going to vomit!_

I panick and try to bolt away from Ron and towards the nearest loo. I cannot believe this … my perfect moment ruined with Ron. After all the years waiting for him to come around … not now!

Ron is completely confuddled. "Hermione," he's calling, running after me, "what's wrong?"

_I'm not going to make it. Damn my weak stomach!_

I glance up at him for just a second, wishing him to turn away with my eyes, and then barf in the nearest trashcan.

_God, why did I drink that beer?_

I puke a second time and feel my hair lifted away from my face and Ron's warm hand rubbing circles on my back. It seems to last forever and I'm so embarrased and miserable, Ron's comforting touch is the only thing keeping me upright.

At once, I forgive him for every stupid mistake, every thoughtless action. Even leaving Harry and me in our search for the horcruxes. I hadn't even realized I was still holding onto that pain until it was purged, quite literally, with all the contents of my stomach.

I'm finally done and lean heavily against Ron.

"I'm sorry." I tell him.

"I'm that bad of a kisser, huh?" he jokes, reaching in my bag for a water and handing it to me.

"Foul beer." is all I can manage. I feel like such a fool. I know better than consuming large quantities of alcohol with no water to hydrate between doses.

"I figured." he says with that kind smile of his that I love. "Muggle beer is awful."

He pulls me back towards the grassy hill and spreads out his jacket for me to sit down.

I sit down slowly and he sits down next to me, gently pulling me into his embrace.

"I'm sorry I ruined ..."

He stops me with a finger to my lips. "You didn't ruin anything. That was the best first kiss ever."

I blush and lean into his shoulder. "Yeah, for me too."

"Who else have you been snogging then?" he asks, tensing up.

_Oh Ron!_

"I'm hoping only you from here on out." I tell him, in a soft whisper.

He relaxes at once. "Yeah, me too." He kisses the top of my head and I drink the rest of my water.

"Ready to go?" I ask him.

"Should we wait for Harry?"

"Harry can find his own way back." he answers, pointing with his chin to the stage down below.

There in the distance, stood Harry with Draco Malfoy of all people wrapped around his back, embracing him from behind … _like a lover._

_Oh, God! Ron!_

I look up at Ron's face, expecting fury or at least hurt in his eyes, but he is smiling brightly down at me.

"You're not mad?" The words are slightly slurred still and my head is pounding. I don't think my mind can take any more twists today.

"I'm not as blind as you think, Hermione." He tells me with a grin, which I answer with a pointed look.

"_Really, Ron?" _I ask without sound, one eyebrow raised acting as my unvoiced question.

"Okay, so I am." He laughs, looking back out to Harry and Draco. "Harry talks in his sleep something awful. I was tempted to obliviate myself some nights, I swear."

I laugh with him, relieved at Ron's acceptance and what all this could mean for Harry. I needed a hangover potion in the worst way and then sleep. I look up at Ron and smile. I also would be happy with some more snogging but that could wait.

_At least until I've brushed my teeth. Ick._

"Let's go home."

He nods his agreement and we set off to the apparition point, hand in hand.

_Minus the muggle beer, best first date ever. _

**a/n: Not feeling the love yet. I appreciate all of you reading, but more reviews would make me blissful. Draco is next … and you know feedback could inspire me to type faster. (Draco smirks at my obvious manipulation...but adds that he'll come as quick as he can if he sees some response, pun intended.) ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: This chapter is pretty slash-tastic. If boysecks isn't your thing (what?), do not read on. You have been warned.**

**WIZARD OF OZZFEST**

**CHAPTER 4**

"**IF I ONLY HAD A HEART"**

**OR**

**Draco Discovers He Too Can Feel Love**

**Draco POV:**

I can't believe my life has come to this. I've followed the golden trio to a muggle concert of all places. If only Lucius could see me now. There they were, dancing and chatting away, looking to the world like they belonged here. Well, two thirds of the golden trio was here anyway. Harry was not by their side.

_Where was the Gryfinndor Golden Boy? _

I decided to have a walk around. I did not want to be seen by Granger and the Weasel, so I made my way to the front of the crowd. Closer to the stage, I noticed a group of shirtless men, dancing to the music somewhat violently. They were throwing themselves into each other, which wasn't terribly clever or coordinated but was most certainly hot!

And there in the center of it all, a shirtless, thrashing Harry Potter. If I hadn't followed him from Grimmauld Place, I wouldn't believe it was him.

_Oh my fucking Salazar._

I edged closer to the muddy pit and stared. He was wearing low slung, dark denim jeans that hugged his arse just … perfectly. His upper body was slightly tanned and more muscular than I imagined. And trust me … I imagined often.

He wasn't really being pushed or bumped by the other dancers. I realized he must have used some kind of shield charm as he stood there in the center of the bouncing dancers, because he wasn't touched. He danced by himself in the middle of them all, his hips swiveling back and forth deliciously to the beat, his arms held carefree above his head.

What happened next was instinctual. One moment I was watching his back muscles flex and stretch as he moved and the next I was stalking slowly towards him. My mind was completely lost in a lust filled haze. It must have been. That's the only way to explain what I did next.

I stripped off my own shirt and stood directly behind him. I reached out and felt the buffer of his shield charm push me back. I growled. I actually fucking growled.

Suddenly Potter's head jerked up in surprise. His shoulders and neck tensed but his hips never stopped their seductive sway.

"I wondered when you'd get here."

I didn't know if it was his words or the husky quality of his voice but I was shocked into paralysis.

He chuckled dark and deep and moved closer to me. "You are here to see me, aren't you Draco?"

I was frozen, hypnotized by his voice.

_What the fuck was happening to me?_

"H...how did you know it was me?" I stuttered.

_Malfoys don't stutter! I'd be damned if he was going to make a fool out of me. I felt my temper rise._

The bubble around Potter popped and suddenly he was on me, pulling me close. We both moaned from the skin to skin contact and my anger instantly evaporated.

"I know you followed us. You weren't exactly stealthy about it."

I was shocked by his words, _my words_ from our night by the lake being thrown back at me.

Then his soft lips were attacking my neck and I was fighting to form a coherent response.

"Ha..Harry. I don't know if you know this but … ooooh … muggles aren't generally as accepting of homosexuals."

He paused in his assault of my Adam's apple to respond. "Disillusionment charm," he whispered in my ear before resuming his kissing.

"Wa...wandless ma..aaaa ...gic. Imp...ooo..impressive, Potter."

He then hit a particularly sensitive spot near my earlobe.

"Ohhh...oh Merlin." I moaned.

_Damned if I was going to be the only one babbling!_

I grabbed his hips and ground my groin to his. His hard cock rubbed mine and we both moaned in unison.

"Ta..tent. Now." he stammered, finally sounding a bit off kilter himself.

I had only a second to smirk at my success when I felt that familiar pull of apparition.

Suddenly, we were standing in the middle of a field, the sounds of the concert a soft hum in the distance. Next to us stood the smallest, shabbiest looking tent I'd ever seen.

"Seriously, Potter. Where did you get this monstrosity? Weasley?" I crossed my arms and took a step away from him. No way was I getting in that patched up mess.

"Actually, I did." Harry replied with a grin before pulling me into another passionate kiss. Location suddenly did not seem very significant.

Harry continuing to snog the life out of me was much more important.

The kiss deepened and my eyes shut as I went into sensory overload. Potter's tongue was doing delicious circles in my mouth, seeming to map out every square inch of it for future knowledge. My knees were literally weak and I gripped his shoulders tightly to steady myself.

As he pulled me closer, we seemed to be moving in a dance. I didn't realize he was pulling me into the tent until we fell onto a soft bed inside.

My eyes popped open and I may have gasped in surprise. The inside of the tent was enormous, complete with a queen sized bed, kitchen, and additional rooms down a long hall. The walls and furniture were red and gold, opulent not garish like I imagined the Gryffindor rooms looked like.

"How did you ..?"

"Magic." He interrupted with a laugh, rolling me over and straddling my waist.

I rolled my eyes. "And this is Weasley's tent?" I asked, the disbelief evident in my voice.

Harry had resumed his kissing, blazing a hot path with his tongue from my neck down my chest.

"Uh huh." he hummed as he took one of my nipples in his mouth.

"Ugh … fuck … Harry." I cried out as he gave my sensitive nipple a hard suck.

He chuckled and continued his course across my chest to give my other nipple similar treatment.

"Oooh … yes … remind me to … ugh … send him a thank you note."

I felt Harry's answering smile on my skin. He kissed and licked my entire torso before making his way down my stomach, following the fine line of blond downy hair below my navel.

He looked up at me, his eyes almost black with lust.

I may have gulped … loudly … though I'll never admit to committing such a plebian act.

He pulled up on my jeans. "These need to come off."

I nodded quickly and started pulling off my jeans and pants. He stood by the bed and did the same, nearly falling over as he hurried to undress.

When we were both completely naked, we took a minute to admire each other. I couldn't see him as clearly last time we were together like this, just shadows in the moonlight. He was ruggedly handsome. His body was tanned and defined. He had many light lines … scars most likely … all over his body, but they took nothing away from his beauty. I made a mental note to ask about them later but for now I studied him nose to toes before my eyes once again rested on his gorgeous cock.

It was about the same length as mine, but much thicker, surrounded by a mess of dark curls much like the hair on his head. The tip of his dick glistened with pre cum and I longed to taste it, salivating when I remembered his unique flavor.

I continued to stare and licked my lips, lost in my memory. Harry groaned and my eyes quickly shot back up to his.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." He growled before jumping on top of me.

What followed was a kissing tug of war, both of us trying to take control and neither of us willing to relent.

_Malfoys don't bottom!_

But then … then he breathlessly whispered into my ear how I was his first. He nibbled my skin as he admitted to being a little frightened he'd do it wrong. He rotated his hips, pushing his hard cock against mine, as he grunted in my ear and told me how badly he wanted to be inside me.

We were both moaning and skin was rubbing against skin … and it was becoming too much. So when finally he asked me if I was ready and would I show him how, I found myself nodding once again.

I refuse to analyze it to closely. I wasn't thinking rationally.

_When am I ever rational when it comes to Harry? _

I was delirious with need. That's all there is to it.

I grabbed my wand and said the necessary spells. I guided his hands, explaining that he needed to stretch the muscle slowly and prepare me for him. He did everything I instructed to the letter.

_He can be taught! So there, Snape! _

I was just starting to move past the burning to wanting more and was about to give Potter the go ahead, when he twisted his fingers and I made a very undignified sound. I think I squeaked then followed it with a whimper.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he smirked and I knew I'd created a monster. He started to twist some more and by some miracle of luck _(didn't Potter have all the damn luck!) _he hit the spot again. He hit it over and over and I was starting to see stars. I was panting … loudly … about to beg for him to fuck me already.

_Almost! Malfoys don't beg! (but it was a very near thing)_

He must have seen something in my eyes since he had been staring into them the entire time he ruthlessly fingered me. He moved and then his cock was at my entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked. His voice sounded strained and again I wanted to smile. I wasn't the only one quivering with need.

"Yes, Harry. Do it." I ordered between pants.

He quirked an eyebrow at my command and held his position, his tip merely rubbing where I now desperately wanted him but not pushing through.

"Harry … please!" I whined.

_Not begging! Malfoy's are bred with manners of course._

He smiled and started to push. Only the head was in and then he stopped … again!

_I was not above flipping him over and pushing myself down on him … or using the Imperius curse! Whatever got him moving for fucks sake!_

"Oh Merlin, Draco. Ugh...so tight."

"Well, I'm not accustomed to being buggered." I spat. I know I sounded like a prat, but his slow pace was pissing me off.

His eyes went round and met mine. "What?"

_Oh, fuck. Great … now he's going to stop completely. Fucking Griffindors._

I had to do something, anything to get him moving again.

"Harry, please … more. I need more. I need you." I tried for sexy but I think it sounded more like a plea.

Whatever … it worked. His eyes looked glassy again and he nodded before he moved again, deeper until he was fully seated, my legs thrown over both his shoulders.

"Sooo goood."

_I'm not actually sure if that was him or me … maybe both?_

He no longer seemed to need my direction and started rocking instinctively on his own.

_Thank Salazar, because I'm pretty sure I couldn't speak at this point if I wanted to …_

The rocking became harder and faster and I became fascinated with the way his strong muscles tensed and strained, his beautiful smooth skin shined as small beads of sweat dripped down his face and neck.

So fascinated that it took me completely by surprise when my own orgasm hit me like a tsunami and I started screaming his name along with some choice expletives.

He followed soon after and then fell on top of me. _Crushing me!_

"Harry … uh … you big oaf. Move." I grunted from beneath him.

He complied and moved to my side but then pulled me next to him and began stroking my arm and cuddling.

_I could maybe get used to this part of sleeping with a Gryfinndor._

"I love you, Draco."

His lips pressed to mine and I found myself saying the same sentimental mush back.

"I love you too." I whispered, surprising even myself with the tight knot of emotions seizing in my chest. I tried to ease the ache by squeezing Harry harder and burying my face in his neck.

_Ugh. He's turning me into a bloody Hufflepuff. _

Eventually he pulled back from the embrace and spelled the mess away, pulling up the blankets and once again spooned me tight to his warm body.

We fell asleep tangled together and my last thought was that I definitely could get used to sleeping with _my_ Gryfinndor.

**a/n: So what did you think? I L-O-V-E Draco and I hope I did him justice. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WIZARD OF OZZFEST**

**CH 5**

**"Of Course, Some People Do Go Both Ways."**

**OR**

**Turning In and Out of Favor**

**Harry's POV (yes, we're back to Harry):**

I woke up still tightly wrapped around Draco. My chest was pressed tightly to his back, my arm draped over his him. Luckily my arm was no longer trapped under his head and I was able to lean up on one elbow and watch him.

_Merlin, he's gorgeous._

I watched the gentle rising of his chest and fluttering of his eyelashes. His face was so calm, so peaceful. So beautiful.

He must have felt my staring after a few minutes because he cracked open one eye and looked up at me. "When you're through with all your bloody staring, you can get up and make me some coffee."

I laughed and kissed his shoulder. "There's the Malfoy I know and love."

I bounced out of bed and into the kitchen, not bothering to put on a stitch of clothes. I was hoping to not need them anytime soon anyway.

As I looked around the massive cupboards for coffee, I discovered a treasure cove of biscuits. Not surprising, being that Ron loved them and Molly probably kept them stocked for him.

"Hey, Draco, I found sugary sustenance as well as coffee! Do you prefer, chocolate or cinnamon?"

The shouting voice that echoed back to me was definitely not Draco.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Malfoy? Why are you in my tent? Where's Harry?"

_Bloody hell. Ron._

I looked down at myself. Suddenly, flouncing around the tent bare ass naked didn't seem like the brightest of ideas.

I summoned some shorts from … somewhere … and marched back into the bedroom.

"Listen, Weasel, take a bloody pill. Harry is …"

"Harry is right here. Hi Ron."

Ron looked back and forth from me to Draco and then back again. Draco was still in bed, though now he was sitting up, the sheet resting low on his hips. He'd look completely delectable if he wasn't scowling and looking ready to AK my best friend.

Ron looked for a moment like he'd been hit with a bludger to the gut, but he quickly recovered and was again beet red in his face. It was difficult to tell where hair ended and skin began.

"Why the fuck is that ferret in my tent, Harry? Is this a joke?"

"Listen, Ron … Draco and I are … we're together now. I'm sorry you had to walk in on us like this but.."

"You're sorry?" Ron screamed over me. "You're bloody sorry! You must be joking. You're taking the piss, right? Harry ..." he looked back and forth between us again. "Harry has he cursed you?"

His face changed from fury to concern and he turned to reveal Hermione standing behind him, standing still as a statue and nibbling her lip.

"Hermione … hurry! Check Harry for curses! I think Malfoy must have confounded him or something."

Hermione shook her head and gave me a small smile. "Ron. Listen to yourself. Does Harry look confused or hurt to you? Why would … Malfoy curse him and then take off his clothes. I think they ..." she stopped talking and blushed, gesturing with her hands when words failed her.

Ron's ire returned stronger than before. "Don't be mad, Hermione. Harry would never do … that … with … him. He's Malfoy. There's no fucking way. You've all lost the plot!"

I threw my hands up in what I hoped was a calming gesture. "Listen … Ron. No one has been cursed … or gone crazy. Draco and I are together. I didn't know you'd be coming back to the tent or we wouldn't have been here like this. I know this makes you uncomfortable ..."

"Uncomfortable? Are you fucking serious?"

I reached for his arm but he pulled away like he'd been burned.

"Harry … you … just stay the hell away from me. Malfoy? I can't …" his voice still sounded angry but also hurt.

I never meant to cause him that pain. He's my best friend, like a brother to me.

"I can't believe you would do this, Harry. How could you? After all they did to us. To our family. His aunt fucking tortured Hermione! How could you be with this Death Eater scum?"

Now it was my turn to get angry. "That was Bellatrix Lestrange, not Draco. He had nothing to do with that. He saved my life that night remember?"

"And that excuses all the fucked up shit he did? Come on, Harry! He tried to kill Dumbledore! He let Death Eaters into the school! How can you be with that cowardly piece of shit?"

My hands fisted at my side. My last reign on my temper quickly disappearing. I silently summoned my wand out of Hermione's bag and held it out in front of me.

"He is not a coward. You will not speak about him that way in my presence."

Ron's face went pale. "You have lost your fucking mind! You can get that evil prat out of my tent and then you can stay the fuck away from me!"

Ron apparated on the spot, leaving me shaking with anger and no target.

Hermione, brave soul, stepped up to my shaking form without fear. "Harry, lower your wand. He's gone now. Please, Harry."

I slowly lowered my wand and took some deep breaths. My eyes quickly found Draco's and I was instantly by his side.

"He's being an asshole. I don't know what came over him. I'm so sorry."

Draco shook his head. "No, Harry, he IS an asshole. You don't need to apologize for him."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I just can't understand why he was so unwilling … why he wouldn't just listen to me …"

Draco looked up at me with shaded eyes. "Because its me. He will never accept me, accept us."

I sighed. I knew Ron would take this hard but I hoped he would give me a chance to explain. "He wouldn't even hear me out."

Draco hugged me closer and kissed my ear. "I know."

"I should go."

We both looked up in surprise and jumped out of the embrace. Somehow, we'd both forgot about Hermione standing not two yards away.

"Hermione … will you talk to him. Please?"

She nodded and left. I held Draco's hand and looked mournfully over the crumpled bed sheets. This morning had definitely not gone according to plan.

Draco squeezed my hand and my eyes found his once again.

"The good news is that Ron's reaction wasn't nearly as explosive as my mother's."

"What do you mean?"

"For approximately twenty minutes yesterday I was engaged to Astoria Greengrass."

I jumped at that, instantly on my two feet once again.

"Engaged?"

Draco reached out and pushed my chin up from where it was hanging open, smiling fondly. "Harry, I was engaged. Past tense. The moment my mother told me, I refused her. I told her I couldn't possibly marry her." He left his hand on my chin, his thumb stroking my cheek but his eyes drifted down to the floor. "I told her that I was already involved with someone else. She asked me who and in a moment of utter naivety, I told her it was you. She promptly disowned me and kicked me out of the manor until I and this is a direct quote 'Accepted my responsibilities as a Malfoy.'"

"I'm sorry Draco." I knew the hurt that came with rejection from one's own family ... but this was his mum. I felt terrible.

"I know she loves me. I know she's only following my father's wishes."

I could hear the pain in his voice. Despite his father's many flaws, he was still Draco's father and he loved him.

"Draco … I'm so sorry."

Draco smiled a small smile and kissed the corner of my mouth. I couldn't help but smile in response.

"I'm not. There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Harry."

"So … we should probably get out of here before Ron returns and hexes us both." I couldn't quite keep the bitterness out of my voice. My best friend … he was meant to be my best friend yet he had a nasty habit of abandoning me in times of trial.

Draco kissed me again but then his face turned troubled. "I don't actually have anywhere else to go."

His face turned red in likely embarrassment from his vulnerability and sudden dependence on me. My heart nearly burst in my chest with love for him.

"You'll stay with me of course."

He smiled but then it was my turn to frown.

"What is it, Harry?"

"My house is a bit crowded at the moment." I explained how my house was presently a half way house for the former Order of Phoenix members.

"I imagine that would be awkward, walking in with a Death Eater on your arm."

I scowled at him. "Don't call yourself that and they all know you switched to the side of the light. Its not that … I just don't want their judgement or comments … I think we need some time on our own."

Draco's smile broadened. "So, let's get our own place, shall we?"

I smiled in return. "Great idea."

I snogged him deeply and things quickly became heated. Just as I was pushing him back to the bed, he rolled over and pushed me back with a laugh.

"Let's get out of here before the Weasel returns, yeah?"

I pulled him down on top of me, knocking the wind out of myself in the process.

"Oof!" I laughed again, feeling light and giddy at the prospect of having Draco all to myself for the forseeable future. "In just a minute. I'm hungry."

He smirked in return but didn't argue when I pulled him back under the sheets.

**A/N: I am sorry for the wait on this chapter. Moving is kicking my butt and I'm hoping I won't be doing it again for a long time. When I do have a free moment, I'm too tired to type and end up reading … I have quickly become addicted to some incredible Drarry stories I've discovered in my slump. If you are not reading Turn by Sara's Girl, go and read it now! Well, leave me a review and then go read. Its fantastic!**

**Also recommend Manorexic by kc404duh and Mental by Sara Holmes. So good!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As I'm sure you noticed, the first five chapters' titles are quotes from The Wizard of Oz. The next five chapters will be titles/lyrics from Ozzy Ozborne songs. I will mainly be using Harry or Draco's point of view from here on out.**

**Warnings: Contains rimming, anal sex, and lots of boy on boy snogging. Don't like, don't read. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Wizard of Ozzfest**

** Ch 6**

**"I'm Going off the Rails on a Crazy Train"**

**or**

**Draco and Harry Go Nuts and Lose Themselves**

Ron stormed out, stomping his big feet like a spoiled toddler. Not that I expected any less from the Weasel, however I now had to care for an upset Harry. Not how I planned on spending my morning.

I was fantasizing more along the lines of a second round of sex … but with me on top this time. I knew Harry might need some persuading to give up control.

He was a bit of a control freak … not unlike myself, truth be told.

But I would convince him to surrender, with my light touches and silver tongue. Oh … I just knew once he had a taste of the forbidden fruit, he'd beg me for more.

Now if I could just restart this morning and put anti-imbecile wards on the tent...

Harry jumped right back into bed, claiming hunger for more of my delectable bod, which really who wouldn't, but I could tell he was distracted. His mind lingered on the thoughtless remarks of his brainless best friend.

_Oh, I how I'd love to just strangle that ginger headed oaf right now._

He went through the motions of seduction, kissing my neck and licking stripes along my chest … oooh, I really liked that … but his eyes were sad. Those sad eyes would have to be dealt with first and so with great regret I pulled away from his ministrations to force him to talk about his feelings.

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen._

"Harry, I can tell you're upset. I think we should talk about this."

_Just castrate me now._

"Its fine, Draco. I never really expected him to accept us … this."

He gestured between us, shaking his head sadly. I wanted to ask what 'this' was exactly … but I needed to stay on track here. One issue at a time.

"Ron has always been a bit of a hot head if I recall. I'm sure Hermione is right. He just needs some time to come to terms with it."

Harry's eyes flashed angrily. "Yes, once again I should wait around whilst my best friend comes round to my side! Why should I expect him to be loyal, right? Why should I expect him to accept me for me and not falsely judge me once again?" he shouted.

I barely resisted the urge to flinch. I carefully took his hand and nodded my agreement. Not like I was going to take the Weasel's side against my boyfriend.

_Are we boyfriends?_

I must have moved back a bit because next thing I knew, Harry was wrapping me up in a hug and apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Why am I yelling at you? He just makes me so angry. Every time things get tough, Ron bails. I'm just … sick of it. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

I rubbed his back in what I hoped was a comforting manner. Having never been one who comforted others, I could only guess if I was doing it appropriately.

_His skin did feel nice and warm …_

"It's alright, Harry. I know he's been your friend for a long time. Its difficult when the people we love disappoint us."

Harry pulled back to look in my eyes. He stared so hard, if he wasn't crap at legilimincy I'd be worried. He did seem to be searching for some answer. Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed my eyelids, my nose, my lips.

"I don't want to be one of those people."

I was so lost in the soft touch of his lips on my face, moving from my cheeks to my earlobes, I sort of hummed in response.

Harry giggled and sadly, he pulled back.

"I don't want to be one of the people who disappoint you, Draco."

"I know, Harry. I don't want to be one of them either."

He kissed my lips again, harder than before. His soft touches turned needy as he slid back down onto the bed beside me.

The tinge of sadness was still there, but I decided to help him forget it rather than try and talk it out again. There would be time for talking later.

I moved over top of him and started lavishing his face and chest with small kisses and licks, much as he did to me moments ago. I nuzzled and lapped each dark brown nipple before slowly moving lower and lower. Once I reached his beautiful stomach, I took a deep breath of his scent. I was painfully hard now, but I kept up my slow torturous journey down to his hip bones, taking small bites and then smoothing licks from each prominent hip before nuzzling further down his pelvis.

He was wriggling and moaning softly as I descended. I reached his gorgeous cock and gave it a slow, long lick from the base to the tip. He gasped and his fists gripped tightly at the sheets. I hazarded a look up at his handsome face. His eyes were scrunched shut but his mouth, ohhhh … his mouth was stretched wide in a large O, his face tilted up in anticipation and bliss.

_Mission accomplished. Now to make him forget his own name._

With one more kiss to the deep purple head of his cock, I moved further down, mouthing his balls with hot breaths before sucking them each wetly in turn, enjoying the fuzzy texture of the delicate skin there. I moved lower still, pushing his legs up until they bent at the knee, his feet flat on the bed. I kissed along the back of his legs and moved lower still.

He tensed once I reached his perineum. I gave it open mouth kisses, massaging his thighs with my hands and waited. After a few minutes, his muscles relaxed and I continued down, down till I reached his small dusky rosebud.

I flattened my tongue along it and he jumped. I gave it a few more wet licks and he relaxed again, grunting and opening his legs further to me in invitation.

I was impressed. He was doing much better with this surrendering thing than I imagined he would.

I smiled and began licking him with the point of my tongue, just circling around and nibbling, not yet penetrating. Soon, he was pushing against my tongue, impatient for more.

_Perfect._

I pushed just the tip of my tongue inside and out, in fast movements, holding his legs to keep him in place. He started pushing down again, trying his best to get more of the wet muscle of my tongue inside of him, his moans getting louder and louder.

I lifted up to look at his face. It was beautiful, glistening lightly with sweat. Eyes still shut tight and his own tongue peeking out between closed lips.

"Such a greedy boy, Harry. Do you like that? Do you like me licking your ass?"

Harry could only moan in response. His moans were dead sexy. We could contentedly communicate in nothing but moans forever I think. But just now I wanted to hear the words, hear him begging for more.

"Oh, love. I think you can do better than that. Tell me, do you want more? Do you want more of my tongue?"

Harry's eyes popped open and locked onto mine. His licked his lips and then rasped, "More, Draco … please."

I smiled up at him, stroking his upper legs to show him I was pleased and then moving back in for the kill.

I licked around his pucker once more before diving in, driving my tongue into his body as far as I could. He began keening loudly above my head, spouting out curses and my name over and over.

I wet my finger in the side of my cheek, my tongue still moving inside him and then slowly pushed my finger in beside it.

"Ahhhhhh … Draco … yes, more. So good. Yeeeeeeeeeesss …"

I removed my tongue and quickly added a second finger, my mouth moving to his cock a heartbeat later and swallowing him to the root.

"Oh fuck! Draco … I'm close. Fuck!"

I immediately pulled away, leaving him panting and glaring at me.

"Why'd you stop?" he growled in frustration, scowling at me but his eyes were pleading.

_Merlin, he's cute._

"Patience, lover. Good things come to those who wait, after all."

I leaned back over him, mouth hovering a hair's breath above his. I wasn't sure if he'd want to kiss me after rimming him, so I kept some space.

"I want you to come with my dick buried in your tight ass." I whispered above his lips. "Do you want that, Harry?"

He moaned loudly and pushed his lips roughly against mine. _No issue with kissing me then. Wonderful. _His hand reached down and grabbed my aching cock and I couldn't stop the moan I let loose in return.

Then his hand was slick and he was rubbing oil all over my dick.

_Wandless magic, such a wonderful thing._

He pulled me down to his hole, positioning me at his entrance and whispered. "Yes … please, Draco. Now. Fuck me, please."

_Oh, fuck yes! No need to ask me twice._

I pushed into him slowly, giving him time to adjust before moving in an inch or two more. I took my time, not wanting to hurt him. We both sighed in relief once I was fully seated against him. He was so tight, he felt heavenly hugging my dick in his intense heat, I nearly lost it right there.

"So fucking perfect." My voice sounded scratchy and strained. I was dying to move, yet afraid I'd cum immediately. I stayed still, waiting for him to give me the go ahead, all the while chanting to myself.

_Do not cum, Draco. Do not lose your nut yet. Wait for Harry. Have to be wonderful. Need to make Harry feel wonderful._

Finally Harry pushed me up and trapped my eyes with his. "Draco … I need more!"

I nodded and started a slow roll of my hips, still focusing on holding on long enough to make it good for Harry. I guess it had been too long since my last fuck, I forgot how consuming this could be, though I didn't really believe anyone felt as amazing as Harry did just then.

I kissed patterns on his face and pulled his legs over my shoulders, searching for his secret spot. It only took a few adjustments but I of course knew when I found it, for Harry threw his head back and screamed.

"Oh Fuck! Just like that! Oh God!"

I started fucking him in earnest then, pummeling hard into his willing cavity as he grunted and screamed below me.

Then he was cumming, shooting thick strings of white hot cum all over his chest and stomach. I hadn't even touched his cock!

Before I could start my mental congratulations and celebratory dancing, his tight channel was squeezing the life out of me. I came so hard, I saw bright lights in my vision and when it was over I fell heavily on top of him.

I tried to roll over so I wouldn't crush him, but he held me tightly to his warm body. We stayed connected, entwined with no beginning or end, struggling to catch our breath.

We were sweaty and sticky but he held me close … it was just perfect.

"That was amazing, Draco. Perfect."

I chuckled against his neck and leaned up to kiss him, slowly running my tongue along his lips.

_My thoughts exactly._

We were quietly dozing, Harry's fingers gently running patterns on my back. I knew that the sticky situation between our bodies would soon become uncomfortable but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was exactly where I'd always wanted to be. Held tightly by the man I loved.

"Draco … I can't go back there."

He spoke quietly into my hair, like he was afraid someone might overhear. I wasn't sure what he needed me to say. I had nowhere to go either. How was I going to help him … so I decided to be honest. He really should know I was just as lost as he was.

"Neither can I …"

"You really don't think your parents will let you come back to the Manor?" he asked, kissing my temple gently.

"No. I can't go back there unless I marry that Astoria slag. They've made that much clear to me."

I wouldn't be marrying any woman. I wouldn't sacrifice my own happiness. I wouldn't allow myself to be controlled like that ever again …

"So you're serious about getting a place with me then? I know, we should get lost!" Harry said suddenly, perking up and grinning madly.

"What? Get lost?"

"Yeah. Get lost. Run away. Get out of reach of the reporters and of your parents and my pseudo-friends. Go somewhere no one will find us. Get lost."

His eyes gleamed with excitement and I found myself getting excited too.

"Where would we go?" I sat up too and squeezed his hand, smiling like an idiot. In all honesty, I'd follow Harry about anywhere. Now that I had him, there was no possible way I'd be giving him up without a fight.

Harry kissed me hard and fast, then started looking about the room as if he might find a hidden corner in the tent.

He abruptly started laughing and jumped up, snatching up clothing and throwing items at me and then turning clothing right side out while I stared at him in confusion.

"Get dressed. I want to show you something." He cast a quick cleaning charm on us both and I shivered from the tingling sensation on my skin. He then threw on a shirt and pants.

I followed suit, dressing more carefully, silent but curious all the same. When we were done, he spelled the sheets cleaned and tidied the room with a quick flick of his wand, finally grabbing my hand and heading for the door.

I couldn't help but pause at the doorway. He looked over his shoulder at me with bright green eyes, eyebrows raised at my hesitation. I was struck by not only how insane this all was but also how intrinsically I trusted the man before me. He'd saved my life, loved me without judgment, and now wanted to stay with me. I felt wetness forming in my own eyes and couldn't help pulling him to me and kissing him again, deeply and passionately.

He smiled into the kiss, returning it with all the warmth that I gave him, then pulled back and topped it with a quick chaste kiss to my lips.

"Let's go." he whispered, rubbing his nose against mine.

We left without another word, the sounds of music from the ongoing concert and screaming fans sounding in the air like a farewell.

**A/n: Hope I get more reviews here because I'm starting to get really invested in this story and would love some feedback. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: As I mentioned in the last chapter, the next few chapters will have titles taken from Ozzy songs, both lyrics and song titles. This chapter's song "Dreamer" is really about a better earth without pollution and hate, but many of the lines fit my purpose here in which Harry dreams of a peaceful life with his love, Draco. It may be a stretch, but I think it works. Hope you do too. **

**Warnings: Contains slash!**

**Enjoy!**

**WIZARD OF OZZFEST**

**CH 7**

"**I'm Just A Dreamer, Who Dreams Of Better Days"**

**OR**

**Harry Dreams Of A Home Built For Two**

_He's followed me this far._

_I'm hoping he'll follow me a little bit farther._

The Leaky Cauldron is not terribly busy and I'm thankful. We need to leave as discreetly as possible.

We're like thieves in the night, trying to sneak under the noses of the unsuspecting public.

We quietly ask for a room from Tom, the landlord, and I throw in a few galleons in exchange for his silence. By the time we get to our room, Draco is fidgeting like blast-ended screwts are crawling in his pants.

He is not a patient man.

He's too cute for words but I make no comment for I value my life … okay, he may not actually kill me but I value my newly discovered sex life and know that such a sentiment would get me the cold shoulder for a good, long while.

"So, what's the plan?" he asks me as soon as the door closes behind us. He's bouncing on the balls of his feet and his eyes are wide and a bit crazy.

It eerily reminds me of what he'd look like just before throwing a jinx at me in school.

I grin and take his hand, leading him to the small table and chairs near the fire. I pull out a key from my pocket and set it on the table.

"This is our portkey. Our key to our new life together."

His nose wrinkles as he turns the key in his long fingers.

"A muggle key?"

I nod and push on. "The key will transport us to a house where we can stay until we figure out our next step. It also happens to unlock the door. Convenient, eh?"

His face is still clouded with doubt and I know what bit of that sentence he's stuck on.

"A muggle house? You want us to move into a muggle house?"

I take his free hand and squeeze it in mine. I knew this would not be an easy sell going in.

"Listen, its perfect. No one will suspect where we are. We'll be away from the prying eyes of the press and judgments of others. Your parents would never look for you there. Its a perfect getaway, don't you see?"

He's just shaking his head and staring at the key as if it might suddenly flip out of his hands or nick him.

"Draco, please just look at me."

He does and when his eyes meet mine, the frown disappears but I can still see the uncertainty there. I want to soothe his fears. I want him to be as excited about this as I am.

I give him what I hope is a reassuring smile and kiss his hand that is still holding mine.

"We'll be together, alone, where no one can bother us or control us. Just you and me."

He takes a deep breath and his eyes soften a bit.

"I want that too, Harry, but to live in a muggle neighborhood? I … I don't know how to live like that … like them. I can't."

There's sadness in his eyes now, and I know he thinks he's disappointed me.

"Draco, I'll help you. I lived in the muggle world for eleven years, remember? I knew nothing of magic before Hogwarts. I know what to do. Trust me?"

Now I'm the one who's afraid and I'm sure it shines brightly in my eyes. Fear of his rejection … fear that perhaps he doesn't really trust me, at least not this much. I swallow hard and try to hide my fear, but hiding my emotions has never been something I was capable of and Draco sees right through me.

He pulls me out of my chair, holds me tight against his body, and kisses my ear. The tables are turned once again on us, he is now the comforter and his breath on my ear grounds me.

"Of course, I trust you Harry. I would have thought you'd know that by now." His lips are sweeping my ear and his words are chastising but his touch is soothing and warm.

He pulls away and gives me a chaste kiss, then sits back in his chair and examines the key once again.

I regretfully sit back in my chair as well, wishing I could have stayed in his strong embrace but knowing there's still a lot we still need to discuss.

"Where is this house? Do you own it?" His arches a brow in question. He's wondering how many other secrets I may have, I'm sure.

"No one has lived in the house for a long time. No, I don't own it, but no one is going to question my being there."

He narrows his eyes at my evasive answer and nods.

"And you're not going to tell me who owns it?"

I sigh. I'd really hoped to avoid this part. I'm afraid Draco will reject the idea out of turn if I tell him it all before I get him there. I try to think of a reason why I might not tell him, something believable, and come up short.

"Uh … it's going to be surprise?"

It sounds weak even to my own ears but Draco simply rolls his eyes and nods again.

"Well, we're going to need things. Money, clothing, food and the like. How do you propose we get them?"

_Crap. The hard bit isn't over yet after all …_

"We can get jobs once we arrive …"

He gives me a hard look.

I gulp and try again.

"Well … I can go to Gringotts and exchange some of my gold from my vault for muggle currency. Then we could worry about the rest once we get there."

Draco rolls his eyes at me again. "Yes, fool proof plan. That won't look suspicious at all. And what shall we say you are doing with all that muggle money when the press are waiting outside the doors asking?"

I decide sarcasm is not a good look for him.

"Well, I will go in disguised then, no one will notice me."

Draco nods in agreement but his eyes are skeptical and I can tell he's not done poking holes in my admittedly less than solid plan.

"So noone, including the goblins, will know who you are? And then they're going to hand over your money to someone who looks nothing like you?"

I smile. I actually know something Draco doesn't know about the magical world. There's a first for everything.

"The goblins will give me my gold if I have my vault key and wand. They don't rely on the looks of the customer to identify the wizard." I tell him smugly.

He's lips tighten and I know he's not pleased that I've pointed out his ignorance on the matter but then he straightens and tilts up his chin, looking ever the stately Malfoy once again.

"So, noone who came in polyjuiced as you could steal your vault clean, of course." he nods like it was his idea to begin with and I suppress a chuckle at his attempt to save face.

"Of course. Unless, you're polyjuiced and have the wand of the wizard or witch you want to rob ..."

I bite my lip. Not a good idea to bring up that bit of history and I cringe a bit waiting for him to question me. By some miracle, Draco simply quirks an eyebrow but lets it go.

"Alright. When do we leave?"

He's fully on board now and I'm now the once bouncing in my seat in excitement.

"I was thinking tonight."

Draco scowls again.

_Shit._

"Potter … I need a little more notice than that to uproot my life. I had some of my things sent to Pansy's after my dismissal from the Manor. I will need to stop and collect them. Besides the banks aren't even open until morning. So unless you're planning to break in ..." at this he stops pointedly, letting me know he did catch my earlier slip and we will be discussing that one in the future, " … you'll need to wait till tomorrow at least."

I'm a little thrown by the use of my surname but I understand he's feeling uptight and unsure and so I decide to be gracious in return for his earlier courtesy and leave it.

I really hadn't wanted to wait another day. I really didn't want to spend the day apart from Draco. But he's right and this time, I'll need to be patient.

"Okay … so we'll go about our separate tasks in the morning and then meet back here … around midday or so?"

Draco sighs and runs his hand through his hair. My eyes are drawn to the smooth golden strands and how they settle right back into their proper place, beautiful as always.

So unfair.

I have to restrain myself from leaning over the table and mussing up his hair with my own hands.

"I'm afraid it will take more than a couple hours to contain Pansy. She'll expect a full explanation as well as some time with me before we leave. I'd like to keep on her good side if I can and dropping in to grab my stuff and run would royally piss her off."

I frown and push down my unwarranted jealousy. I know Draco and Pansy are close. He's told me she's the only friend that has truly stayed by his side through everything that's happened. He's also admitted that they used to fuck around at Hogwarts.

I struggle to push down my childish urge to kick and scream. My breathing becomes harsher as I try to take deep breaths and_ just let it go. _

I need to be mature in this.

Draco is suddenly around the table and kissing my closed eyelids.

_When did I close my eyes?_

"Love, please stop. I know what you are thinking, and Pansy and I were over long ago. She's my friend and she makes a hell of an ally, believe me. We want her in our corner. I will get back as quick as I can, I promise."

Draco's touch calms me as it always does and I wrap my arms around him. I draw him close and the movement pulls him into my lap. He straddles me and moves his kisses from my eyes to my cheeks, down my nose and ending on my lips.

He smiles against my mouth when I try to slip my tongue between, but pulls away before I can deepen the kiss further.

He leans back and I open my eyes to look up into his gray eyes shining down at me.

"Trust me, okay?"

My smile has returned and I kiss his chin and nod. "Of course."

Our lips meet again and this time neither of us hesitate to deepen it. I open the front of his robe and start a path of nips and kisses down his perfect chest and across his shoulders. The chair is too constricting and I need more of him. I lift him and he wraps his legs around my waist. I carry him to the other side of our room, only pulling apart long enough to shed our clothes before we hit the bed.

I lay him down across the mattress and settle above him kissing and rubbing, hands wandering and mouths tasting each bit of newly exposed skin.

Robes in piles on the floor, our naked bodies slide against one another and the feel of his skin on mine makes my already painfully hard cock throb and leak. I push harder against him and he moans into my mouth in response.

Our dicks are slick with our precome and it creates a delicious contrast to the steel of his hardness pushing into mine. We develop a rhythm and it feels so right and so wonderful, I don't want to stop but I also want him inside me again. He's pressed so tightly against me and the warmth of his body under mine is consuming. His kisses are wet and sloppy and soon we are both near the edge.

As much as I want him, I can't stop now, it feels too amazing, and we start bucking wildly against one another, rhythm faltering and our grunts fill the room, the music to our dance. I feel my balls tighten and I know it'll be over soon. My fingers grip Draco's hair, mussing it up just like I wanted before, and I bite his shoulder as I spill my release on our stomachs.

I swear I see lights twinkle before my eyes once again, each time with Draco is like a mind altering potion. I'm just coming back down to earth when Draco grips hard enough on my arse to leave prints and he's screaming my name. I watch his face as he cums and its breathtaking.

I take his mouth in a brutal kiss as we both shiver from aftershocks, holding each other tightly.

When we finally catch our breath, I look happily down at his face and rub my nose against his.

"Am I crushing you?"

He chuckles that deep sexy chuckle of his and shakes his head.

"No, but we're going to be epoxied together in a moment if we don't go wash this mess off."

I lift myself up and sadden at the loss of skin contact and heat but then he grabs my hand and pulls me to the bathroom and I perk up at the idea of a joint shower.

The water is the perfect temperature when we turn it on and Draco gives a very exaggerated gasp when he puts his hand under the nozzle. "The water is perfect, warmed by magic to be a precise 102 degrees, how will we survive without this, dare I ask?"

I laugh at his dramatics, swatting his perfect behind and jumping ahead of him into the stream of water.

"We'll manage, I'm sure."

He hurries in after me and we leisurely wash other, massaging sore muscles and teasing each others more delicate spots. I'm reminded of how much I wanted him inside me again.

It surprises me how much I enjoyed it. As Draco, washes my hair and makes jokes about my unruly locks, my mind is remembering the release I felt when I let him take over. The feeling of him kissing and licking me. The feeling of vulnerability that soon gave way to arousal and intense pleasure. He took his time, relaxing me and preparing me for more, it was unlike anything I imagined.

I've always had trouble giving up control. Hermione said it was due to the mistreatment I suffered at the hands of my aunt and uncle and the lack of choice I was given during the war. She's partially right, I'm sure, but I'm also just not one to give up the lead. I like to take charge. I never thought I'd enjoy giving that up, letting someone else take over.

Oh, how Draco has shown me the error of my ways. The feeling of giving that up, the intense focus and attention he laid upon me, for once letting someone else control things and the sense of anticipation and suspense that gives …

I have no words.

Draco has changed my life … he's changed me. The love I have for him is an immovable, unshakeable force. I know this can last and at last I've found someone that is just for me. We're going to live together and I finally we'll get our happy ending …

"Where has that mind of yours drifted off to?"

He's finished rinsing my hair and his arms move down to embrace me and slowly kiss my neck. My cock twitches and I bite his ear.

"I was just thinking how I can't wait to feel you inside me again." I answer honestly, teasing the flesh of his lobe with my teeth.

Draco's body stills and he pulls away to look at my face. He has that predatory look again, shining eyes and gleaming teeth, and I've never been happier to be his prey.

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you waiting, would I?"

We stay in the shower for quite a bit longer and I'm thankful that we still are in the magical world, where the warm water never runs out.

**A/n: Enjoying those warm fuzzy feelings? Make sure to leave me a review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**WIZARD OF OZZFEST**

**CH 8**

"**Mama I'm Coming Home"**

**OR**

**Draco Answers Mother's Call**

"Are you serious?"

"Not the response I was hoping for."

Harry's green eyes widen even more.

"You are serious. Merlin."

Harry expels a deep breath, blowing his messy mop out of his eyes and searches my face for something he doesn't name.

"Marriage? Isn't that a bit fast, Draco? Even for us?"

"Its lucky that I'm not insecure or I might be offended by your lack of enthusiasm at my proposal."

Harry blushes. Its adorable.

Little does he know that my heart is pounding so hard in my ears that I may pass out.

I can't help but silently admonish myself for being so emotional.

_Hufflepuff!_

"Yes … Draco, yes … I love you. I'm sorry … I want to be with you forever, of course I want to marry you. Its just … why the rush?"

"I was afraid you we're going to say we hadn't been together long enough for this type of commitment."

Harry rolls his eyes and smiles. "Together long? Draco, I think we've been in each others hearts longer than we'd either care to admit. I just don't know if now is the time for a wedding … while we're trying to get away and all..."

"Not a wedding per say … but a bonding. A wizard marriage. We only need to see a official and we can be bonded. The formal wedding can come later."

"Okay … but why not just wait until things have settled."

_He's warming to the idea, I can tell... My Slytherin side squeals a little as I put my final card on the table._

"When is anything settled around us, Harry? If we are bonded, no one can tear us apart, Harry. We wouldn't have to flee from my mother or your friends. I won't be ripped away by some antiquated custom or predestined marriage. We can be settled … even if the world around us is a circus."

Harry's eyes shine with unshed tears and he nods.

"Yeah?"

_Okay, so I'm still a bit astounded he agreed … since when have things been so easy between us?_

"Yeah." he affirms and my heart has swelled two sizes, I swear it.

I don't waste a moment to pull him into my arms and kiss him soundly, pouring all of my happiness and gratitude into him.

When we break apart we are both breathing hard and laughing. He hugs me again and then pushes me away with a smile.

"Go get your things. I'll meet you here at midnight."

"Its a date."

He laughs and kisses me once more before leaving for the bank, shining with happiness.

I'm sure I'm glowing too. Its probably a good job that we're leaving separately or the papers would be having a hay day.

I turn to the fireplace and floo to Pansy's, feeling lighter than I can remember ever feeling.

Pansy greets me as I enter, critical eyes quickly assessing my mood and a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Alright, so who's the lucky girl?" she asks, pulling me in and kissing my cheek before pulling me by the hand to her table in the parlor where a tea service has already been laid out by her elves.

I take off my cloak and hand it to Mitzy, Pansy's personal elf, and take my seat across from my oldest friend, mentally preparing myself for the inquisition.

"Not a girl."

Pansy's eyes nearly pop out and she coughs lightly.

"Draco, love, its rude to make jokes, especially when one has just sipped their tea."

I take a large gulp of mine.

"Not joking."

Pansy narrows her eyes and studies my face.

"You are serious!"

"Second time I've heard that today. Why am I suddenly so unbelievable?"

"Drake! Who is it?"

I tilt my head in answer.

I see it on her face as soon as it clicks in place.

"No!"

I smile and sip my tea.

"You're joking!"

"You're repetitious." I say in return.

"Draco! You must tell me everything!"

I chuckle. Its not often I see Pansy this flustered.

"Pansy, I didn't come here to give you all the dirty details. I actually came to say goodbye … Harry and I will be going away for a little while."

Pansy's face turns to one of concern. "Away? Away to where?"

"I'm actually not sure where he plans to take me. Its a surprise."

She huffs and I have to say I return the feeling. That detail has me a bit perturbed myself. I've never been one for surprises … or waiting. Patience may be a virtue, but its not one of mine.

Pansy must see it on my face because she's now all smiles at my obvious irritation.

"Poor Draco. Well, I'm sure your boyfriend will tell you soon enough and when he does, you must owl me immediately."

"Fiance."

I bite my tongue as soon as the word slips my lips. Pansy is out of her chair and over to me in a flash.

"Excuse me?"

I sigh.

Bullocks.

"I said, fiance. I've asked Harry to bond with me, he's accepted."

"Draco! That's … I can't believe … why …"

I need to stop this before she gives herself a stroke.

"Pans, breathe. I love him and he loves me. We just want to be together without anyone trying to interfere."

"Like your mother."

I'm relieved that Pansy is again sitting in her chair and still upright, but this turn in conversation is even less desirable than her interrogating me about my love life.

I nod and say nothing else, becoming suddenly fascinated with the biscuits Mitzy has assorted for us on our tea tray.

"Draco ..."

I don't answer but instead select a tasty chocolate biscuit and set it on my plate.

"She's been writing me."

That catches my attention.

"My mother writes to you?"

Pansy nods, grabbing a vanilla crème for herself and settling back into her chair.

We're silent for a moment but I'm not able to keep my questions in for long, no matter how much I'm sure I'll regret asking.

"What does she say?"

"She's concerned about you."

I humph in response.

"Draco, don't be like that. She's really worried for you. Her letters are all about how much she misses you and inquiries on your well being. I just received this letter today. Its unusual. She seems desperate to find you right away … I don't know why she's so frantic suddenly but she seems scared almost …"

Pansy hands me the letter and I quickly read it. My throat constricts with each word. My mother knew I'd read this letter … she somehow knew Pansy would get it to me... she knew I'd detect all she wasn't saying...

_My mother is in trouble._

"I have to go."

Pansy looks up in alarm.

"But you just got here! Surely Harry can hold off for a couple more hours before hustling you out of town!"

"No, Pans. I have to go home. My mother needs me."

Pansy grabs my hands and shakes her head wildly.

"Draco, its too dangerous. You know how she is … this may all be a trap!"

My own head is spinning and I barely hear her.

_I've left and now my mother is dying. How could I be so selfish … I need to find her a healer … and send Harry an owl … and pray that none of our 'former friends' know she's vulnerable..._

My thoughts are a swirl of panic as I throw on my cloak and head to the fireplace.

"Pans ... as much as it pains me, I'm all she has left. I can't believe mother would fake a serious illness or cause me this type of worry just to manipulate me."

_Right? _

_No, she wouldn't stoop that low. It would be beneath her to do such a thing._

"Pansy, I have to look in on her at the very least."

I give her a quick kiss and floo away, praying to my ancestors that I'm not too late.

**A/N: I've made you wait months for an update and then leave you with a cliffhanger? Well, I'm almost finished with the next chapter, so don't despair!**

**Thank you for reading, don't forget to review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This story has over 1,000 hits and six of you even have it listed as a favorite so I don't understand why the reviews have steadily decreased to nada … what's going on dear readers? Why have thou forsaken the wizard? Your feedback helps me greatly, don't forget it! Also, I forgot to mention that last chapter was in Draco's POV, but I'm sure you caught on to it, so I'm probably pointing out the obvious. **

**Alrighty then, well, reviews or not, the show must go on!**

**WIZARD OF OZZFEST**

**CH 9**

"**If I Close My Eyes Forever, Will It All Remain the Same"**

**or**

**Harry Pushes Past the Pain and Returns to Hogwarts**

**Harry's POV:**

"Its been two months, Harry … I really think you should get out of the house."

I give Hermione a half-hearted shrug and turn back towards the window. The window is less of a window, and more of a reflection of myself. It hasn't been functional for some time, rusted shut and dirtied with grime so that no view can be seen of the outside world.

_Kreacher really is useless … _

_Has it really been two months?_

_Two months since Draco disappeared. _

_Two months since I received his short note "Its over."_

_No explanation … no chance to question it … an owled breakup for fuck's sake! _

_Coward._

_Two months since he proposed then left me with my heart in my hand …_

… _two months since my happily ever after shattered into pieces._

Hermione is still talking but I don't hear a word she says. My mind's caught up in a torturous cycle of grief and anger, caught between relishing every moment we shared and damning them at the same time.

She finally runs out of breath and seems to realize I'm not listening, sighs and leaves me alone to grieve in peace.

Hours or days later, I'm not sure, she reappears at my side. Removes the stack of dirty dishes from my bedside table and strokes my hair.

"Harry … this is just not healthy. You can't let yourself just rot away in here. Its been four months. I've had enough. We have to get you out."

I don't respond as usual but evidently today she's not taking my silence as an answer because now she's pulling me off the bed and out the door.

I put up little fight because if I'm honest, I'm ready to get out of this hell hole as well.

_Another two months of shutting out the world and I don't feel any better … no closure … no healing … nothing but this gaping wound in my chest and an emptiness that I can't ignore no matter how hard I try …_

_As much as I love Draco … and I do still love him … I just can't sit here any longer. _

_I'm tired of doing nothing … the itchy feeling behind my eyes, the ache in my muscles, the hollowed out feeling … such a familiar ache, like my second skin but it feels different somehow. _

_The pain is sharper, at times its hard to breathe, but I can't keep going like this…_

_Life with Draco, however brief, has changed me. He gave me more. I've had a taste and now this place … this feeling is bittersweet._

_I also can't seem to extinguish the small flicker of hope that he's still waiting for me … wanting me like I want him. That his absence is not by choice. _

_Pathetic dreamer … that's what I am …_

I put on my leather jacket and follow Hermione out the door. We walk in silence for awhile. The fresh air does make me feel a bit lighter, lifting some of the crushing weight of my loss from my mind. We end up in the park and the sight of a group of children chasing some ducks near the pond even brings a small smile to my face, my cheeks feeling a slight stretch from the unfamiliar movement.

Hermione seems encouraged by the smile.

"Harry, I've received a letter from Headmistress McGonagall."

I nod but remain silent, staring off in the distance at the sparkles on the water caused by the bright sunshine of the day. It seems nature is in cohorts with Hermione in her quest to break me out of my funk.

"She wants us to return to Hogwarts to finish our schooling."

_Not bloody likely._

"She's asked for you specifically to come. She's hoping to appoint you as a teaching assistant for the DDA professor."

_Yes … she's definitely gone round the bend if she thinks I'd even consider it._

"She's invited all the students from our year that left school because of the war. She's hoping to give us all a second chance I think."

I stop in my tracks.

"All of them?"

Hermione's mouth turns up in on one side as she nods slyly.

"Yes, all of them. Including the Slytherins."

_I'd swear that Hermione is part Slytherin as well..._

"Do you ..." my voice catches but I push the question out of my now suddenly dry throat. "Do you think Draco will go?"

"I don't know, Harry, but maybe this will be your chance to get the explanation you deserve for his behaviour."

"Why would he answer my questions now? He hasn't answered any of my letters? Parkinson doesn't know where he is or she just won't tell me, I don't know which. No one has seen or heard from him. The Manor is on lock down. He obviously doesn't want anything more to do with me."

"Harry, you don't know that until you ask him. This may be your only chance."

I start walking again and Hermione follows. We walk the rest of the way back to the house, my sorrow burning away to determination with every footfall.

_Just do it, as the muggles say._

I send McGonagall a quick owl of acceptance.

I'm drenched in sweat, my heart going a million beats per minute...

_I'm having a heart attack … fantastic._

_I'm probably opening myself up for more pain but I can't help myself._

_Hermione's right. I need to know._

_I need to see him again..._

Ron came straight to me when Hermione told him I'd agreed to return to school. He couldn't believe it.

Now he's bouncing with excitement and his enthusiasm is a bit contagious.

I'm glad I've forgiven him. Seeing him grinning from ear to ear and reminiscing about our childhood antics with our dorm mates helps to raise my spirits as well.

_It also helps that he apologized before learning about the break up letter. He truly did seem sorry for his treatment of me … though he still hates Draco vehemently. _

And though I should hate him for breaking my heart, I can't do it. I just can't.

So I'm left feeling part angry, part bruised … and completely halved.

"Wow, I wonder if Dean and Seamus will be coming back as well? Won't that be a hoot? Just like old times, right Harry?"

I give Ron a small smile and nod. Iknow he means well. I finish packing my trunk before the others and head to the kitchen for a cuppa.

I make a tray with enough to share and nearly knock into Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon on my way back up the stairs.

"Bloody hell, Pig. Watch it!"

Pig toots maniacally and heads up the stairs to find Ron. I shake my head and take the tray to the library. I could use a moment of quiet.

Sadly, the moment is short lived.

"Uh … Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron."

"Prophet came."

I roll my eyes. He knows I don't care about that rag. I see Hermione give Ron a slight shove out of my peripheral vision.

_What are they on about?_

"So? Have they some moronic story printed about me or something? You know I don't give a shite what that paper prints."

Ron looks at Hermione and then hands me the paper.

"Not about you, mate."

I groan and take the paper. I hate to see what rubbish those idiots have come up with this time.

What I read steals my breath.

**Draco Malfoy, Soul Heir of the Malfoy Fortune, Engaged! **

**Mr. and Mrs. Bernard Greengrass are pleased to announce the engagement of their youngest daughter, Astoria Catherine Greengrass to Draco Lucius Malfoy. A June wedding is planned at Malfoy Manor.**

**Wedding Plans …... page 4.**

**Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater and Father in Law …... page 5.**

The sound of rushing water fills my ears and I feel like I might vomit. I'm shaking so hard, my hand loses my grip and my cup falls to the floor. The others' cups fall off the tray and shatter … It feels like the whole house is shaking. A large painting falls from the library wall, the occupant yelping and fleeing for safety, and I realize it really is. Cold hands are holding my face and I hear my name being called through the fog in my head.

It sounds like … I think its Hermione ...

I shut my eyes and take a deep breath and focus on her voice.

"Harry, dear Lord, are you alright?"

Her voice is high pitched and full of panic and its enough of a slap to pull me back from the edge.

"I … I'm sorry. I just … how could …"

Words escape me and as quickly as I blew up, I crumble in on myself, sobbing in earnest in the arms of my best friends who feel just as helpless as I do.

Three days later, Platform 9 ¾ is crowded with new students. It looks just as I remember it. We climb on silently, Hermione's hand tightly gripping mine. We greet friends and join a passenger car with Neville and Luna. The two couples catch up as I doze, thoughts wandering to the blonde man who despite his betrayal monopolizes all of my thoughts, just as he always has.

Thankfully, I don't see him on the train or the carriages or even on the walk to the castle. I don't see him in the Great Hall either. I begin to wonder if he's even come back this year. I can't help but hope he's here and I've just missed him so far.

_I'm so pathetic. _

_Cut me till I bleed, I'm forever faithful. Push me till I bruise, I can't seem to leave you be..._

McGonagall welcomes everyone to Hogwarts, giving us "8th years" a special welcome, and then the feast begins. I push my food around my plate, my eyes drawn to the Slytherin table as if by some magnetic pull. I finally spot him and gasp.

He looks, in a word, dreadful.

His eyes are bloodshot and have dark purple rings beneath them, His hair is greased back, but several strands are sticking out on top, as if rebelling from the neat coif. His back is stiff and he's not eating … just staring at his food as if in a trance.

I stare at him, willing him to look up at me, give me some kind of recognition, but he doesn't and soon the feast has ended and Ron is pulling me along to our dorm.

We go to the dorm and spend the rest of the evening bullshitting with our old friends and avoiding the younger Gryiffs. They have a bit of a hero worship thing going for us 8th years and so we all agree to avoid the common room whenever possible.

Although boys are not allowed in the girls' dorms, the girls are free to come and go into ours, a fact that has always baffled me, but now works to our advantage.

The 8th year boys' dorm becomes our communal place and we quickly settle in.

Hermione and Ginny spend the evening harassing us about our mess and we ignore them. Luna warns us to dust for wrackspurts. Just like old times.

Except, I can't focus on the conversation. The laughter and horseplay play in the background, like a television set with the volume turned down low. I'm pulling apart every detail about his appearance in the Great Hall in my mind while my friends chat about their vacations...

We all turn in around ten, the girls reminding us of our schedules and to get a good nights sleep. My sleep is haunted by Draco, as usual, but something new plagues me. His appearance eerily reminded me of sixth year. He looked drawn, anxious … utterly miserable.

I sit up like a bolt of lightening.

"Fuckity fuck fuck fuck!"

I cannot believe I didn't see this before. Draco is being forced. He looks like a man walking to his own hanging … just like he did sixth year.

"Fuck!"

I'm pulling my hair and shouting at myself, so unsurprisingly I wake the others.

"Umm … Harry? You okay in there mate?"

Ron's voice is anxious and I realize I must sound quite mad, crying out in the middle of the night.

_Fuck._

"Yeah … um, sorry Ron … guys. Bad dream."

"Uh, that's okay."

The others mumble similar responses before rolling over to go back to sleep.

Ron surprises me a moment later by popping open my curtains and sitting beside me.

"Bad dream? You need to talk about it?"

I'm once again shocked at how much Ron has matured this year. First the apology and now this … Hermione really has been a good influence on him.

"No. Its okay. I'm fine, really."

Ron waits a spec but then shrugs and pats my arm.

"Alright. Well, get some sleep. Classes tomorrow."

He grimaces and I force a laugh.

_He's not changed all that much._

"Goodnight Ron."

I stew the rest of the night. Ron's great but he's not the person I need to talk to about this. I need Hermione which means I have to wait till morning.

_Bullocks._

Since no sleep is coming after my epiphany, I decide to get up early and shower in hopes of cornering Hermione before breakfast.

I'm in the common room looking for her at 6 am sharp, only to find her already spread out in front of the fire by herself, surrounded by books, studying.

Exactly where I knew I'd find her.

I plop down beside her on the couch and she gives a little yelp in surprise.

"Harry! I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up this early!"

She rearranges herself on the couch and spells her books and papers into her bag to make room for me to sit beside her.

"I couldn't really sleep."

Hermione nods solemnly. "So, you saw him then?"

"Yeah."

I'm not at all surprised that Hermione has already caught on or that she's observed Draco's unkempt appearance at dinner. Not much gets by that girl.

"He looks terrible. Maybe he is doing this because something awful has happened? You should talk to him, Harry."

"I want to … but how do I even begin?"

I don't notice how tightly my hands are gripping my hair until Hermione gently unlocks my fingers and pulls them free.

"Harry. Begin with how you feel. Tell him how much you miss him. You can do this. You've faced down much worse."

She gives me a little shoulder shove. I shove her in return but don't leave her side, leaning my head against her shoulder.

"Thanks, Mione."

She squeezes me tight and then, with more strength than I would have guessed she had, pushes me to my feet.

"Off you go, then. And Harry?"

I stand up straight and try to shake off any feelings of apprehension.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget the map."

I give her a small smile and nod, turn and walk back to get my things from my trunk. I'm a little apprehensive when I look at the map and see Draco is already wandering the castle, not by himself, but with Pansy Parkinson.

_I can do this. I just confront him and ask him what the hell he's doing. Just like old times..._

_**AN : Okay so next chapter, the big reveal! Harry is missing the love and so am I darlings!**_

_**Leave me a review and I'll send you a sneak preview of what's coming next! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Well, two is better than none. Thank you for your kind reviews, soozin and BloodyRose90. Cheered me a bit to know my words aren't simply falling into a void somewhere. **

**Well, that was a bit dramatic...I'm trying to channel Draco for this next chapter, that's it. :)**

**I finish this chappie and then realize this story will be about two chapters longer than I initially thought, so one extra Ozzy quote up next and ending with a Wizard of Oz quote, to balance it out. It works in my head anyway … also, I now realize that when I switched to strictly Draco and Harry POV I stopped pointing it out with a heading, then forgot and started again. Sorry to confuse you. Blame it on my ADD. :) All POV will be specified from here on out. **

**Thanks again for reading!**

**WIZARD OF OZZFEST**

**CH 10**

**"I'm Facing Hell"**

**or **

**Draco's Left Bereft**

**Draco POV**

I'm feeling rather defeated as I walk to the end of the hall, Pansy hot on my heels. I think she's realized that her optimism is completely one sided at this point. The blood is dry, the wound scabbed over, there's no point in picking at what remains of my shattered dreams.

However, Pansy will not give up on me so easily.

_Who said Slytherins couldn't be loyal?_

Her hypotheses are bordering on disturbing. Now my blood shot eyes, loss of appetite, and overall moodiness must mean I'm up the duff with Harry's lovechild.

"Fucking hell, Pans. Seriously?"

"I'm trying, okay! You're not making this any easier for me."

"Because I can't! Obviously!"

"I'm sorry! Calm down!"

We've been at this for a week and I'm starting to feel the need to bang my head against a brick … repeatedly. Pansy has been playing twenty questions, what now could be coined twenty thousand questions, and still hasn't guessed at what's going on.

… and now Harry is at Hogwarts as well.

_Fucking brilliant._

Pansy takes a deep breath, her hands pulling at the loose strands of her hair as she thinks.

"You can't, you just said_ you can't_ … meaning you can't speak of it at all, true?"

I nod and relent to her tenaciousness. At least she's getting warmer.

" … it has to do with the visit to your mother … someone else is involved. You're not under the Imperius curse …"

I groan and sit in a dusty chair near an even dustier table. We've now hidden ourselves in a long abandoned classroom, away from prying eyes and ears as Pansy tries to deduce my sudden 180 degree turn, rather ineffectually I might add.

I suppose I should be thankful she caught on that something was wrong in the first place.

She's been very self involved all summer, agonizing about the pros and cons of getting back together with Blaise, whilst still in an 'on again, off again' affair with Adrain Pucey.

_Blech._

She's sitting silent for so long, I'm worried she might have gone back into one of her hormone induced trances when she suddenly jumps and claps her hands, making me jump as well.

"You've taken a wizard's oath and that's why you can't speak."

My eyes widen, my face filled with what I'm hoping looks like 'You're finally on the right track!'

"So that female brain of yours_ is_ able to focus on more than the shape of Blaise's ..."

She smacks my arm before I can finish that sentence. We are sitting silently for a few more moments before her hand grips my arm and she gasps. "Oh no, Draco, not an Unbreakable Vow?"

I point to my nose to tell her she's finally got it. With the damned vow, even this causes some pain, since I can't 'speak of it'.

She nearly falls into the chair behind her, her hand still covering her mouth in shock.

"Oh gods, Draco. What are we going to do?"

Trying to breathe deeply and not explode, because dammit if I haven't asked myself that question already a hundred times. I let the words tumble out, the despair seeping back into my pores now that she finally sees the crux of the matter as it were.

"Nothingwecando."

Pansy shakes her head but stays silent, knowing as well as I do that such an oath is final. Nothing can break it.

Hence the unbreakable part.

_Why haven't I strangled myself with my bed linens yet?_

"What about Harry?"

His name is still like a punch in my gut and I can't stop my body from leaning forward, my head between my knees, trying desperately to stay upright.

_What about Harry?_

I miss him … I didn't realize it was possible to miss someone so much. I mean … I missed my mother when I left for school. I missed my crup, Lexi, when she passed away suddenly …

But Harry … its like missing a piece of myself that had always been there. Even before there was love, he was a constant in my life. The void is eating away at the rest of me, I can't eat or sleep. I need him but I can't tell him, because its all over now...

Then his voice rings out in the empty room and I nearly fall out of the chair altogether.

"Yeah, what about me?"

"What are you doing down here?" Pansy shouts. I know she doesn't mean to sound like a shrieking banshee. She's just too shaken to stop it.

"Looking for him."

I can feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head but I can't make myself look up. Its too painful and at the moment I don't think I could face the hurt in those green eyes that I saw last night when I entered the Great Hall.

Pansy stays silent but moves closer to my side and rests a hand on my shoulder. Looking back and forth between the two of us but not sure what to say.

She knows I don't want to hurt him. I hope she understands that I'm not acting of my own volition as I knock her hand away and push my chair till it skids into the wall.

"Get the fuck out of here, Potter. Can't tell when you're not wanted?"

I want nothing but to pull him into my arms as I feel the curse sink its claws in deeper.

All I see is anguish in his eyes. Those will haunt my dreams later.

I also see betrayal.

A feeling I know too well but I have no power to stop it.

My own face hardens itself into a scowl. The vow allows me to show him no comfort. I have to get him as far away as possible before more words of vitriol spill from lips. Words I'll later regret. Words I have no control over but will nevertheless hack away at what's left of my sanity.

His voice is broken and he slams back into the door like he's been cursed with more than just my hateful speech.

"Draco … why are you doing this? I thought …"

"You thought? Didn't know you Gryiffindors were capable of such a feat. Too bad Dumbledore isn't here to witness this magical moment, eh? He would surely be rewarding his golden boy points for such an amazing accomplishment."

My wand is pulled unconsciously and pointed at his head.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Harry._

Harry's face moves from confusion to anger in a flash. "Don't speak to me about Dumbledore, Draco. You know ..."

I cut him off again, my wand arm starts to shake and I just need this to be over. He needs to either hex me unconscious or storm out because I can't keep this up much longer.

_I may just turn my wand on myself._

"What I know is that you are once again where you aren't wanted. Why don't you run back upstairs to your Weasel and Mudblood?"

I watch as the blood leaves his face and then returns in a rush, his own wand out and I can see his face contorting with the desire to strike me for my deleterious words. I'm waiting for the inevitable pain when he suddenly freezes, frowns and then lowers his arm.

No attack is coming and so I open my eyes to see him walking back towards the exit.

"This isn't you, Draco … it can't be. I'm not giving up on you … on us."

With that he walks out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

I feel something bloom in my chest that feels remarkably like hope. I know better than anyone that Harry can move heaven and earth if he puts his mind to it … maybe he can get me out of this situation somehow...

"You were really awful to him, Drake."

"No, really?"

Pansy huffs and crosses her arms.

"Its … I can't stop it, Pansy."

Her face softens with understanding. "Its part of the Vow. Do you really believe he can help?"

"I think we need to go find Granger."

Its almost comical the way her expression quickly changes from concern to confusion once again. Well, it would be if my life weren't a horrific mess.

"Find Granger? As in Hermione Granger? Mudblood you mentioned not five minutes ago?"

I'm near the end of my rope. Surely I've gone above and beyond the expected level of decorum in this situation.

"Do not call her that."

My tone is low and dangerous and thankfully Pansy doesn't question it and simply follows me out the room and down the corridor.

"Where are we going to look for her?"

I sigh and shoot her a look of exasperation.

Pansy huffs and says nothing more, following me silently until we reach the library.

She then rolls her eyes, pulls the handle and mumbles but I still hear her.

"The library … where else would we find the know-it-all..."

I give her a warning look but she doesn't bother apologizing this time and opts to instead scan the area for our fuzzy haired target.

She spots her about the same moment I do and we both stride over to her table side by side. Granger looks up when we near her space, eyes registering first surprise and then narrowing in suspicion.

_I suppose I don't blame her there._

"Granger." I say with a nod of greeting.

"What do you two want?"

Her voice is rather icy, even for Granger, and I'm certain we've a long road before she'll actually come round to helping me.

"I need to …"

The words die on my lips, the vow choking the words from forming on my tongue and I look at Pansy desperately.

A look I hope she reads as, 'Hey don't be a bitch and get her to listen!'

Pansy smiles and sits at the table and I pull out the chair next to her, guessing we're lucky she didn't hex us on sight.

Granger's wand suddenly appears from inside her sleeve, though the rest of her hasn't moved an inch.

_So much for that._

"Don't recall inviting you to join me."

Pansy's smile just gets wider as she leans across the table, unafraid.

Now I'm somewhat impressed because I'm not sure I'd get that close myself. My nose twitches in memory of the last time I was at the end of this witch's fury.

_And that was just her fist..._

"Hermione, please, we're all friends here."

Granger doesn't budge and I discreetly kick Pansy under the table to get to the point because she's about a second from being seriously injured.

Pansy's smile disappears and her palms go up in a gesture of surrender.

"Please, Hermione, we need your help."

Granger's wand lowers slightly and she tilts her head, eyes still sharp and distrustful.

"Go on."

Pansy bites her lip but presses on. I will owe her something rather large and expensive if she pulls this off. She casts a silent muffliato and leans in further.

"Draco's in trouble." Pansy whispers. "He's taken an unbreakable vow. He can't speak of it or what's going on but I've been able to reason out that he can't speak to Harry, at least not civilly, he's bound to marry Astoria … I'm not sure about the third part is actually." She takes a deep breath and looks to me, but then of course remembers I can say nothing and turns back to Granger. "He's being forced and I don't know who's behind it … but I know he's not happy with it."

Granger's wand is still out but she looks like she's considering Pansy's words carefully. She turns her hawk eyes on me.

"Is this true?"

I bite my lip and look again to Pansy.

_What part of I can't speak of it are they not getting?_

Granger's wand vanishes from sight and Pansy exhales audibly.

_So much for unafraid._

"This is why he's left Harry?"

Pansy nods, "Yes. He came to my house not two months before telling me how excited he was to finally be with Potter. He told me they were engaged."

Granger's eyes widen at this bit of news. "Well, as much as I want Harry to be happy … maybe this is for the best."

I nearly stand and throw my chair against the wall.

_What the hell was I thinking? Granger on my side? Am I completely insane?_

'No, just that desperate.' My helpful subconscious reminds me.

I stand to leave, keeping myself under control by a very thin thread.

"Thank you very much for your time, Granger."

I walk stiffly from the library before storming back down to the dungeons. As soon as I reach my dorm, I'm ready to explode. I float things from desks and drawers, smashing them into walls as soon as they reach my eye level. Quickly moving to breakable objects that give a more satisfying crunch when they hit the hard surface, I don't even register that Pansy has rejoined me until I've nearly hit her with a glass sphere from Zabini's desk.

"He's going to demand you pay for that." she tells me calmly, though I've missed her head by inches.

"What does it fucking matter? Honestly? Should I really care?"

A quick look at her face and the air rushes out of me like a deflated balloon.

"Should I really care?" I ask, my voice no more than a hoarse cry as I collapse onto my bed, overcome by my grief once again.

Pansy sits quietly beside me, stroking my hair, and stays by my side until my sorrow drains me of what's left of my energy and I fall into another fitful sleep.

**A/n: **

**If you'd like to see Draco hang himself with the bed linens …. turn to page 42.**

**If you'd like Draco to go back and hex Hermione until she agrees to help …. turn to page 81.**

**If you'd like to see what really happens next, please review! **


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

**AN: This chapter contains mature content, mild S&M and boysecks (finally!). Don't like, don't read. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**WIZARD OF OZZFEST**

**CH 11**

"**Find Out I'm The Chosen One"**

**or **

**Harry Stakes His Claim**

**Harry POV:**

Studying for NEWTS seemed increasingly inconsequential and the longer I stared at my Transfiguration textbook, the more I wanted to throw it at something.

_How could he just dismiss me like that? Like I meant nothing? _

Draco's rejection had tore an entirely new hole in my heart, leaving me angry and confused … but mostly just miserable.

At first it seemed so unlikely that he could be acting out of his own true feelings but the more I think about it, the more I realize this is the first time I've seen Draco act like the Malfoy I've always known.

The Draco from the lake … from the tent … from the time in the inn … that was some other entity. An unknown quantity. A complete and utter mystery.

Malfoy couldn't stand me. He lived to humiliate and insult me. This is the Malfoy I saw again and probably the one who'd always been there.

… that other Malfoy … Draco … the one who proposed. He seemed like a dream now. A vivid fabrication of my twisted mind. A fantasy.

But then I remember the vulnerability I'd seen in those eyes and the conversations we had … I know they were real, he was real …

So the question that remained was what changed him back to the Malfoy who hates me. The one who'd rather hex me then speak to me. The one who curses at me and verbally abuses my friends.

My head is swimming and I find the words on the pages have become blurred nonsense. I slam shut my book and head back to my dormitory, hoping that my two best friends are there to distract me from my circling thoughts.

_And hopefully not screwing around in Ron's bed..._

I am relieved to find Hermione sitting on the floor, dutifully going over her revision charts, her books spread around her body like a fan. Ron appears to be snoozing on his bed, his Potions text lying open on his chest.

"Harry!" Hermione greets me with a smile. "How far have you studied? I've combed through my notes three times now but my Ancient Runes still feels incomplete. It will probably take me at least another day to get this all sorted …"

One look on my face stops her in her rant.

"Do you want to talk about it, Harry?"

I honestly didn't. I was talked out. There was not much else to discuss.

"There's nothing left to say. What's there to talk about?" I asked, plopping on my own mattress and taking out my map.

I didn't bother hiding my Malfoy stalking. Both Ron and Hermione had caught me at it and neither said a word. Hermione just bit her lip and went back to her revising, any opinions on the matter thankfully kept to herself.

"That's strange … I can't find him on the map."

Hermione didn't look up but she did stop writing for a moment, the ink from her quill dripping over the side of her scroll.

"Perhaps he's out on the grounds."

I searched again, seeking the little black dot with his name attached. It was admittedly harder with all the students at the school, but it was now after curfew and so no one should have been wandering the halls or grounds.

… not that that had ever stopped either of us …

"He's not anywhere on the grounds … or the dungeons … or in any of the classrooms. I don't see him anywhere."

Hermione looked up with a frown. "Well, he couldn't have left the school. We're midterm and no one is allowed to leave until break." She peeked over my shoulder to look.

"Well he isn't here!" I growled.

Hermione pulled back and sat back on the floor.

I glanced up to see the hurt expression on her face and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I just don't understand where he could be..."

She smiled and squeezed my leg. "Well, we'll find out tomorrow for sure. We have double Potions."

I dropped the map into my lap and grimaced.

"Joy."

The following day showed no signs of Malfoy anywhere. I was considering trapping one of the other Slytherins in the hallway for questioning, when Pansy beat me to it, cornering me in the hall after class.

"Potter, I need your help."

"Parkinson, where's Malfoy?"

"Glad to see we're on the same page."

I'm sure I look puzzled because Pansy rolled her eyes and pulled me further down into the dungeons.

"Draco was summoned home. He isn't returning my owls or floo calls. I'm not sure what's happening over there, but I think he may need our help."

"Our help? Do you hear ridiculous you sound? Dra …"

_Deep breath. Calm down._

"Malfoy wants nothing more to do with me. You heard him."

Parkinson scowled. "That was the Vow making him say that. You know that."

"What are you talking about?"

Parkinson's face changed from one of irritation to astonishment.

"Granger didn't tell you?"

"Don't bring my friends into this, Parkinson. I'm very near the point of cursing you if you don't start making sense."

Parkinson lets loose a rough, hateful laugh. "Of course she didn't tell you. Why would she help us? Draco was right."

Pansy must see the anger setting in my brow because she raises her hands and starts walking away. I can't help but follow her. She has to explain whatever the hell she's talking about.

_Damn secretive snakes._

She suddenly veers down a dark hallway to her right. I follow her deeper into the dungeons. No one travels down here and I know why its unused. I wonder if Parkinson knows how close she stands to the bowels of the chamber of secrets. There is no entrance here but many wide pipes leading off into the rest of the school. I shiver but don't say a word, following Pansy until she stops suddenly in front of me.

"Three weeks ago, just after your fallout with Draco, we approached Granger in the library. I told her I'd figured out that Draco had been cursed. We asked her to tell you about the Vow. She refused to help us."

"Wait … what Vow? What are you talking about?"

"Draco made an Unbreakable Vow. He doesn't want to push you away. He doesn't want to marry Astoria. Someone is forcing him. Now he's gone back to the Manor and no one can reach him."

Pansy's eyes were no longer derisive but filled with genuine fear. She really cared about him. She really believes he's in trouble …

"Who made him take the Vow?"

"I don't know. Draco couldn't talk about it, he couldn't tell us anything other than nodding when I guessed correctly."

Pansy winced and I realized I was holding her upper arms and squeezing. I quickly released her and my hands went to my hair.

_This changes everything. Draco didn't want to leave me. He doesn't want Astoria. He didn't mean what he said..._

As dangerous as the situation seemed, I couldn't help the happiness I felt bubbling up inside of me. Draco wants me … he needs me.

"I will save him."

Pansy smiled and patted my forearm. "Of course you will, oh Saviour. I'm counting on it."

I nodded and hurried off to get my things from my trunk.

A certain Gryffindor and I were going to have a discussion long overdue.

Twenty minutes later I'd finished packing and I was definitely finished hearing Hermione's excuses. As much as I loved her, she may never hear from me again if this goes wrong.

"Three weeks, Mione! You've been lying to me for three bloody weeks! How can I forgive that?"

I stuffed a small rucksack with some essentials and grabbed my wand and broomstick.

"Harry! I said I'm sorry. There was nothing that could be done. You were miserable enough as it was...he made an Unbreakable Vow. What are you going to do?"

Hermione's scream was now a shriek as I neared the window.

"I'm going to get him out of there."

"He can't leave, Harry. He has to marry her or he'll be killed by the Vow."

"Not if the castor is killed first."

Hermione's face turned stricken and her screaming turned to wailing, her face streaming with tears.

"You couldn't do that Harry. Please, just wait so we can talk about this."

"I think you'd be surprised by what I could and would do for him."

"You don't even know who the castor is and its impossible to find them. The magic is untraceable … and even if you do find them … its still murder, Harry. Please listen to me. Harry!"

I leaped from the window, her screams fading in the wind behind me as I took off on my broom and headed east.

It didn't take long to reach Hogsmeade. I had intended to grab a few supplies before apparating but once my feet touched the ground, I found I couldn't wait.

Draco was under a vow, a vow that was unbreakable unless the castor was dead before seeing it fulfilled. I knew no other terms of the vow, what Draco promised exactly, other than be nasty to me of course. I wasn't even sure he promised to marry Astoria … I needed more information.

And that meant going to Malfoy Manor.

The gate looked exactly as I remembered it, tall dark and impenetrable. Unfortunately, I remembered too late that the gate also is charmed and would not open for just anyone. Calling out for a house elf, Malfoy, anyone at all seemed like a foolish plan since I had no idea what was waiting for me behind those doors.

Twenty minutes later found me still pacing in front of the gate trying to come with a plan to break in undetected.

_Some Auror I'd be …_

Suddenly a house elf appeared at the gate and it swung open immediately.

"Mistress Malfoy will see you now, Mr. Potter."

"What? Mistress Malfoy? Are you sure?"

_How the hell did she know I was here? Why would she be summoning me?_

I had on other options so staring into the trees, searching for spying birds or other surveillance devices, I followed the house elf inside.

The grounds were still as immaculate as ever, green and lush even this late in the season. A flock of peacocks could be seen near the garden which was overflowing with colorful blossoms and plants. It was like walking straight into a storybook.

Though I knew from personal experience that this place was more like something out of a horror novel.

We reached the house and all was silent. My fingers itching for my wand, I obediently followed the little elf into a large sitting room, outlined with books and a roaring fireplace.

_They have their own Brixton library. Merlin. Hermione would be in heaven._

"Good evening, Mr. Potter."

My eyes finally landed on Mrs. Malfoy, sitting regally in her high back chair near the fireplace, her robes flowing around her like she was sitting for a painting. She nearly blended into her surroundings, with her dark emerald robes and statuesque pose. Her eyebrow rose, reminding me so strongly of her son, I could only mange to choke out a short greeting in return.

"Mrs. Malfoy."

She stared back at me in silence, for all the world seeming to challenge me with her eyes. This bizarre staring contest went on for many minutes before she sighed and looked down at the teacup that sit absolutely still in her hands.

"I know this might be difficult for you, Mr. Potter, not being raised in a proper family, but one usually states the reason for their visit upon their unexpected arrival into someone's home."

_You know I'm here for Draco._

"I think you know why I'm here."

Mrs. Malfoy set down her teacup and folded her hands primly in her lap. She continued her study of my face, possibly looking for embarrassment or explanation.

Tired of these pure-blood games already, I sighed.

"I'm looking for Draco."

Her lips became a thin line but otherwise she didn't move. She stayed that way for several more minutes and I was about to give up on her telling me anything useful. I turned slowly and walked to the exit.

_I'd tear the whole house apart myself then until I found him..._

"Draco is not well, Mr. Potter."

I stopped short and spun back around on my heel to look at her.

"Unwell how?"

I dreaded her answer but I waited for her to speak anyway. The only movement she made was a slight twitch of her lips as she decided how to answer me.

"I know you care for him, Mr. Potter, but this is not a situation in which you can help. You should leave."

I didn't know if this was a test or if she truly believed I'd leave without at least seeing Draco with my own eyes. I wondered how much she knew of our relationship. My face turned grim and I stayed silent.

She gave me a slight nod, seeming to acknowledge my unwillingness to back down. She directed her gaze to the window, as if to hide her face from my inspection. She couldn't hide the hurt in her voice however and her next words sounded pained.

"He has tried to take his own life. He is now heavily sedated and under constant watch. I'm afraid these..." she paused and turned, meeting my eyes in a hard look, "unfavorable conditions have caused him to slip into some type of depression."

She may have been referring to his marriage to Astoria as 'unfavorable' but I had a feeling it was something more. I couldn't puzzle it out at the moment. I was stuck on the part where Draco had tried to kill himself.

"I need to see him." No more than a harsh whisper but she understood. Nodding, she snapped her fingers and another house elf appeared.

"I think maybe you should. You may be the only person who can help him out of this situation. But understand this, Mr. Potter. My son is not going to be receptive to your help."

I squeezed my eyes shut, praying that Narcissa Malfoy wasn't the actual castor of the Vow, and followed the house elf out of the room and up the curved staircase. As we made our way toward the bedrooms, I heard Draco's screams echoing off the walls.

"I thought she said he was sedated." I yelled at the house elf, taking off towards the noise.

"The sedation wears off, sir! He is being upset when we must try to give him more, sir!" The house elf squeaked.

I burst into the door to see Draco curled up in a defensive position on a large four poster bed, a small miserable looking house elf standing near his head and pleading.

"Master Draco. Please be taking your medicine, sir. Please, sir. Mistress says you must take it."

"Leave me alone! Why can't you all just leave me in peace!" Draco shouted in return, his face still covered by his crossed arms.

I quietly slipped over to his bedside and took the vial of potion from the trembling house elf.

"I'll take it from here."

The house elves both yelped a "Thank you, sir!" and disappeared instantly.

Draco didn't even look up.

"Imitating Potter's voice is not going to get me to look up at you anymore, Teensy."

This made me smile. Seeing Draco alive and whole was making me forget all the nasty words that passed between us last time we spoke. I gently touched his arm.

"Teensy's that good at impersonating me, eh?"

Draco's face shot up in surprise before turning back into that familiar scowl I'd seen often these past few months.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

His voice was dark and menacing. He sounded like he truly meant to harm me … but his eyes. His eyes read a different message completely.

I should know. I'd spent many years studying him, watching his every movement, staring into those eyes. His eyes were desperate and I could tell he was struggling to maintain his cold tone.

"I'm here for you, Draco. I told you I wouldn't give up on you."

His eyes widened but his mouth was still set in a deep frown. He jumped to the other side of the bed and crossed his arms.

"I don't need anything from you. You should leave. Now."

The words were growled but his eyes were screaming.

_'I need you. Please don't leave me.'_

I walked slowly around the bed, looking around for Draco's wand. It wouldn't do to get cursed, even if Draco wasn't himself.

"I'm not leaving, Draco. Not until I figure out who did this to you."

Draco's jaw stiffened.

"No one did anything to me, Pothead! I don't want you! I'm preparing to marry someone else. Get it through your thick skull!'

_'I want you but I can't have you. I'm being forced to marry someone else. There's no choice.'_

"You want me, Draco. You want me and I want you. You are mine. You choose me. I am your fiance. I am going to make sure you follow through on that promise."

I moved carefully nearer Draco. His wand was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps they took it from him when he tried to kill himself. The thought brought a painful lump to my throat. I had to get him the hell out of here. I had to …

"I don't know what you're talking about. Stop. Don't come any closer! I'll scream and someone will come up here. I swear it."

_'There are dark wizards here. Its not safe.'_

"Then we better lower our voices, shouldn't we? Draco, who else is here?"

Draco's hands clenched in tight fists. For a minute I worried he might punch me but instead he grabbed me by the robes and pushed me on the bed.

"Don't worry, Potty. They'll only come if I call."

I felt the tables turning here. Something had clicked in Draco's mind, I could tell from the now predatory look in his eyes. He'd decided something and I couldn't stop the wash of lust I felt as he looked me over.

_I truly am a twisted bastard if this turns me on._

Draco's eyes, staring into mine, darkened and his hands moved down to grab my shoulders and flip me over. I'd later blame it on my surprise at his unexpected maneuver. I found myself turning over without any resistance. And then I felt his legs and pelvis press against the back of my legs and I felt no desire to fight at all.

"Fuck … Draco. What are you doing? I can't ..."

My words died in my throat as I felt his hands grip the cheeks of my arse roughly, squeezing to the point of pain.

"I'm taking what is mine. You did just say it was mine, didn't you Pothead?"

I only managed a strangled cry as I felt him tug at my pants impatiently.

"Now would be a great time for some of your wandless magic, Wonderboy."

His words were accented with two fast slaps to my arse, leaving a pleasant sting in their wake. I was very nearly losing my mind with want … it had been so long and his dominant, aggressive side was embarrassingly hot. I needed to stop this … I needed him to...

"Draco. Now is not the time for this. We need to get out of here. We need to get somewhere safe."

Draco responded with a series of harder spankings, each one landing lower on my thighs, the last nearly nicking my testicle.

I yelped in part pain, part pleasure. My mind getting foggy, another needy groan slipping from my lips.

"Now is the only time we have, Wonderboy. Clothes off now."

His sexy growl dissolved the rest of my resistance. I need him so badly. It was risky but so was this entire plan. I quickly cast a wandless, silent spell to seal the doors and silencing charms. Draco's hands moved to my hips, squeezing hard, and I quickly dispelled both our clothes as well.

"Not nearly fast enough."

Two more hard slaps and then his hands were once again gripping my now naked arse.

"Fuuuuuuuck...Draco."

He laughed cruelly. "Oh, I intend to, whelp. And I won't be gentle about it."

_'I can't help if I hurt you.'_

I nodded once to let him know I understood his unspoken message, spreading my legs to him invitingly.

"Opening up for me already, Potter. Who knew you were such a needy whore?"

His hands moved inward, skimming along my crack and bringing back my wanton moaning.

_Seriously twisted. Yes, yes I am..._

The rough pressure of his hands were suddenly replaced with light touches, fingers skimming all over my naked skin except where I wanted his touch most. Then suddenly there would be a sharp slap and the spanking would be followed by more tingling skimming of fingers, so I didn't know when the next slap would come. This went on and on and it was the most exquisite torture I'd ever known.

It wasn't long before I was needfully grinding into his mattress, desperate from some friction. He immediately stopped his caresses and pulled up my hips, taking away the craved pressure from my swollen cock and making me cry out helplessly.

"Please, Draco."

"None of that, my whore. Up on all fours and stay there."

I didn't know how much longer I could take this … I didn't know how much longer we had before we were discovered … I did know I was completely powerless to stop him.

His hands disappeared and I had to fight the urge to turn around to see where he went. For some reason I wanted to stay still, obey his command even more than I wanted to sneak a peak at what he was doing. My desire for him and my desire to please him by obeying became intertwined in my lust filled mind. It was like a powerful drug and I wanted more.

So there I stayed for two … three excruciating minutes. Not moving. Barely making a sound.

Finally, I felt his body return to its position behind me and his hand returned to my arse, this time slick with what had to be lube. I couldn't stop the gargled groan I emitted.

"Good whore. You shall be rewarded for your obedience."

His hand moved back to my crack and then a finger started to circle my hole. The gentle touch lasted no longer than a second before he was roughly preparing me, his other hand gripping my hip and holding my body in place.

I didn't care. I was so beyond caring at this point. I just wanted him nside of me as soon as possible.

I didn't have to wait long before his hand was replaced with the much wider tip of his cock. Both hands squeezed my hips once more, one squeeze of apology before he was slamming home.

I cried out, thankful I'd remembered the silencing charms. It hurt, of course it did, but the burn and pain was so worth it. We were finally reconnected. He was mine and I was his. Exactly how it should be.

Not much time passed before he stilled. I guess he needed this as badly as me. He quickly moved away and I whimpered from the loss. I had no time to complain before he suddenly slapped me harder than before, right across my now dripping hole. I was once again going mad, drowning in stimulation, yelling nonsensically and electrified from all the new sensations.

Five fast successive slaps later and I was spilling myself all over the bed sheets from nothing more than his hand beating my arse.

I had no time to analyze my bizarre reaction before he was throwing my clothes at me and moving away from the bed, dressing himself.

"Time to go, whore. You've come to the end of your usefulness here."

I quickly turned to look into those icy gray eyes that held my real answers … his real feelings.

_'You have to go now. They''ll be here soon.'_

"I'll dress but I'm not leaving this house without you."

Draco's movements stilled only a moment before he pulled on his shirt and smoothed his appearance, looking for all the world cool and collected as before.

"Its your death sentence, Chosen One."

_'Please leave. They will kill you.'_

I shook my head and lifted the charms from the doors. He sighed and his shoulders drooped, for the first time since I arrived looking defeated. A flash of him trying to off himself sped across my mind's eye and I couldn't stop my hand from landing on his shoulder in reassurance.

"It will be fine, Draco. I will get us out of here."

He of course instantly tried to push my hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me."

I squeezed his shoulder once more in understanding and followed him out of the room, fully intending on making both our promises come true, no matter what.

**A/n: So Harry has a lot more to say, chatty bastard, and this chapter is already well over 4,000 words. So, I've decided this chapter will be split into two. Send your love and encouragement in the form of a review, and I may get part two out to you even quicker. ;)**

**a/n 2: I made up that bit about the Unbreakable Vow. Yes, I realize its not true in the actual novels. Its a story. Don't get your panties in a twist (or do, and tell me all about it). :D**


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

**a/n: The long awaited part two of chapter 11. I apologize for the wait. Someone who shall remain nameless broke my laptop and after waiting for an estimate, which turned out to be outrageous b/c the LCD screen was cracked, unsaid person finally replaced it. **

**So yay! New laptop! Sorry for the wait...its been killing me as well. **

***Lyric title from same song as ch 11 part 1**

**WIZARD OF OZZFEST**

**CH 11 PART DEUX**

"**I ain't no nice guy after all"**

**OR**

**Harry Battles the Dark Side**

Harry POV:

I followed silently after Draco. His posture slowly straightening as we neared the dining room. He didn't need the others to see any weakness. If they saw how defeated he felt, they'd have an opening to attack.

I looked around as we walked down the impossibly long hallway to the stairs, scenes of my last visit replaying before my eyes.

_Hermione's screams._

_Ollivander beaten and starved._

_Dobby being cut through with that sword. _

I shook my head, shaking away my memories for the time being and tried to focus. I needed a plan to get us both out of here alive … well to get Draco out unharmed. I wasn't all that worried about myself.

The horcrux was gone from my head but I wasn't free. Not completely. I still had both dark and light pulling at my core, my power only barely contained by sheer will alone. After the battle, after I died, I felt it. I suddenly knew who I was. Knew why I'd defeated Voldemort. Why I lived. My mother left me much more than just protection when she died for me. Voldemort left more than a scar on my head. When Hermione sat in silence, staring at me like I was a puzzle, I knew she had some inkling of what was happening. She'd always protected me … even if we fought, I knew she'd never betray me.

_I also knew I would never be free … but I would protect the people I loved. And I would save Draco no matter what … _

On an impulse, I cast a disillusionment charm on myself before entering the room and stood near the corner as Draco made his way to the table. There at the head of the table sat no other than Bellatrix Lestrange. I nearly growled at the sight of her and had to bite my cheek to remain quiet.

She was the castor … that evil bitch. Somehow I just knew it but I waited to see what she would do next. Narcissa was seated directly to her right, her eyes trained only on Draco, the worry evident on her pale face.

"Come on, Cissy! Smile! This is a party!" Bella laughed, patting her sister's arm while looking around the room. Seated on her other side was Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood, as well as three others that Harry did not recognize.

"Here, here!" yelled Dolohov. "A victory for the dark!"

"More wine!" Bella screamed and with a small crack a house elf appeared at her side, magically filling their goblets with a dark red liquid.

"A toast!" Bella raised her glass and looked expectantly at Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa immediately raised her glass, but her eyes remained on her son, her frown more pronounced. Draco sat motionless, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Little Malfoy, I believe your auntie asked you to raise your glass." Rookwood cut in nastily.

Draco stayed still as a statue.

Bella went from exuberant to furious in a blink, her wand pointed at Draco.

"I said RAISE YOUR GLASS!"

She raised her wand. I'd seen the her curse others enough times to recognize the beginning wand movement.

Narcissa intervened just in time.

"Wait, Bella, please. Draco wasn't paying attention. Were you dear?"

Narcissa grabbed the glass for Draco and put it in his hand, urging him to raise it with the others. He took in a shuddering breath, his eyes darting quickly to just left of where I stood. He then exhaled messily and raised his glass, his hand shaking slightly but showing no other emotion at all.

Bellatrix smiled and lowered her wand.

"Of course he's distracted. Probably daydreaming about his good fortune." She raised her glass once again and shouted out,

"A toast! A toast to little Draco and his soon to be wifey, that their progeny may be as powerful as the seed that created them!"

"Here, here!" Shouted the Deatheaters, swiftly downing their wine and cheering.

Draco's hand was shaking even harder than before but he managed to take a sip and set the goblet down without spilling the remaining drink. His eyes darted to my side of the room once again, this time looking somewhat apologetic.

_What on earth did he have to be sorry for? Being forced to toast his engagement? I knew he didn't want it. _

Bellatrix tapped the wood table with her knife and their platters suddenly filled with food. The house elves had created quite the feast, lamp chops and a delicate looking vegetable, bread pudding and mousse of some sort for dessert.

"Draco, you know you have to eat now. Astoria won't want a sickly husband, now will she?" Bella teased, helping herself to more mint sauce.

Draco's hands were still shaking as he delicately cut up his food. Though he moved it around on his plate, I didn't see the fork raise to his mouth even once.

"Now, nephew, I can make this easy or hard, your choice. You will eat and you will not disappoint the Dark Lord. Now eat!"

Narcissa coughed quietly into her napkin while silently vanishing some of the food from her son's plate.

Bellatrix didn't notice and started hatching plans for a nursery in the Manor.

_Why all the talk of babies … they're not even married yet … I mean ever. Won't marry ever. He's mine. _

I stood there scowling, unseen, as the two women nattered on about the remodeling. Narcissa looked very uncomfortable and somehow that took some of the edge off.

"I think there should be two, just in case both pregnancies take, don't you Cissy?"

Draco visibly shuddered and though the women did not notice, the men in the room started to laugh at his reaction.

"My, Malfoy, you do have slight hips. I can see why you shake at the thought of getting knocked up." Dolohov joked.

_What the hell are they talking about?_

One of the unknown licked his lips. "Heard you like to take it up the arse, Malfoy. I'm sure childbirth will seem like a cake walk."

His leering had me on alert. Draco attempted to leave the table, but the unknown man pulled him into his lap, still leering and chuckling at his own gag. He grabbed Draco's cock roughly through his robes and Draco gasped.

I saw red.

"Don't hurt him, Walton, we need him standing for his vows." Bellatrix yelled.

Narcissa looked appalled. "Unhand him this instant!"

"I won't 'urt him badly, love. Unless, you want to come take his place, mum. I hear you've been without a man for sometime now."

The men all laughed at Walton's joke but he didn't let Draco up and instead began licking the side of Draco's ear and whispering. Draco looked positively ill.

Walton was a dead man walking.

My magic broke free like stampeding hippogriffs, filling the room. I sent wandless stunners at the male Deatheaters and grabbed Draco into my arms. He predictably pushed me away with a growl but he visibly relaxed when he went back over to his mother. I kicked Walton in the face, hard, hearing the satisfying crunch of broken bone, but left him for Bellatrix for now. I could deal with him later.

I then focused in on Bellatrix and stormed over to her chair. She was disarmed and bound before she could even respond to the sight of her fellow henchmen toppled over like broken marionettes.

She looked up at me and started her insane laughter, despite the fact she was completely at my mercy.

I ignored her and looked at Narcissa.

"She cast the vow?"

Narcissa flinched but did not answer.

I pressed my lips together in order to restrain my temper but my magic had other ideas and goblets and platters started to shake and shatter on the table.

"Uncontrolled magic, Potter? I thought by now you'd have outgrown that ..."

Draco's words died in his throat and his eyes went wide as the broken china started to swirl around both Narcissa and Bellatrix's chairs.

"Is she the castor?" I asked again, my voice causing an actual tremble in the room as the powerful vibrations of my magic ran through me.

Narcissa nodded, her face now terrified. I looked at Draco who had turned quite ashen himself, his eyes focused on the sharp shards that now circled his mother's neck. I dropped the china at once.

I did not want to scare Draco more than he already was by threatening his mother.

I looked to his mother again.

"Get him out of here."

Narcissa nodded again and stiffly rose from the table grabbing her son and attempting to pull him from his seat.

Draco turned back to me, some of his color returning to his cheeks now that his mother was free from immediate danger.

"Fuck you, Potter! You can't order us to leave! This is my house!" Draco shouted.

I ignored him for the time being. I needed him out of the room. I didn't care by what means. He was not to witness what I was about to do next.

"He's wandless, Mrs. Malfoy. Take him by force if you have to. He shouldn't see this." I commanded.

Narcissa obeyed, her wand appearing from her sleeve and pointed at Draco.

Draco stared from me to his mother incredulously.

"You can't … mother? What are you doing?"

Narcissa put a silent body bind on him and levitated him out of the room, Draco's face frozen in a silent scream of protest.

I closed my eyes and prayed that he would forgive me.

I then turned my attention back to Bellatrix who was still chuckling.

"Didn't want your boyfriend to see you beg for his life then? Oh, poor little Potty wishes to have his itty bitty boy toy returned."

My eyes narrowed. I was tempted to cast a silencing charm on her but then I wouldn't get any answers. I guess the migraine from her annoying cackle would be my payment for my satisfied curiosity.

"Why did you make Draco take this vow?" I asked her calmly. The shaking of the room immediately coming to a halt. I felt the darkness inside demanding voice, roaring like an uncaged lion.

I wanted to set it free. I needed to let some of the anger and destruction out and who better than on the one who inspired it. But I remained cool and stoic on the outside.

_Perhaps an appearance of composure would get her talk. _

She cackled again, her high pitched laughter echoing off the ceilings.

_Probably not._

My wand appeared in my hand and I pointed it at her while whispering "_Tergum fundo_."

The laughter turned to screams and her wide eyes shut tight in pain. I let the wonderful pull have its way before remembering my purpose.

_Answers. She would need to stop screaming to tell me what I wanted to know..._

I took another deep breath.

"Finite."

Her screams abruptly stopped and she started panting, looking at her body and then back at me in shock. Right now she was imagining her skin had started to bubble, some layers could be seen on her neck and face already melted completely off and laying in shrived clumps on her robes, powerful hallucinations that were just as painful and terrifying as the real experience.

"Like that one? I had little to do while sitting around Grimmauld Place you know. Did you know that the Black family has quite a vast collection of books, many of them borderline dark? Amazing what you can learn on a lazy Sunday afternoon."

I swung my wand back and forth as I spoke, watching Bellatrix's eyes carefully. Yes, there was madness there but there was also intelligence and I knew there was more to the vow then what I'd learned so far.

I was determined to find out. I would not let Draco be threatened by these pissants ever again.

My wand abruptly stilled and pointed back at its target.

"Why did you cast the vow?"

"Ooooh, little Potty has learnt some new spells. I am so very afraid. Whatever shall I do?" Bella cackled again and then started singing at the top of her lungs,

"Little bitty Potty has been very naughty!"

I cut her rant off with another hit of the spell and she started screaming again. Over and over until she was screaming "I'm melting! I'm melting!" but when the spell was cut off she was no more forthcoming other than some singing about the Dark Lord's wishes.

It was starting to seem pointless. Perhaps Voldemort had already tortured her too often and she was all but immune to curses. I rolled my wand in my palms while I thought, ignoring Bellatrix's screeching for the moment. My eyes then landed on the still bodies lying like corpses under the table.

_Of course!_

I quickly levitated and bound Rookwood's body to the nearest chair before casting a_ Rennevate_ spell and waking him.

"Good evening, Augustus."

Bellatrix immediately stopped her cackling and singing to glare at Augustus, who was still spluttering in surprise at being bound and held at wandpoint.

"Fucking hell, Bella, what is going on here?"

"Quiet." she hissed.

_Lovely. Like squabbling siblings already. Ol' Voldy sure knew how to pick 'em._

"Augustus, why did Bellarix cast the vow?"

"What … what are you talking about, Potter?" His answering sneer lost some of its potency with the confusion still lingering in his eyes. They shot restlessly back and forth between me and his bound accomplice.

I said a silent curse and the edge of my wand, though looking quite regular, became as sharp as a razor blade. I started running it down Augustus's arms and chest … slowly.

I stopped and then waited for his screaming to cease.

I repeated my question.

"Do not say a word." Bellatrix's words were spoken in a low, deadly voice but Augustus didn't seem to hear her. His eyes were entirely focused on my wand that I was now lowering languidly around his lower belly and lap.

_Smart man._

"She's cast the vow! Bella did it!"

I rolled my eyes. Apparently, I'd frightened him a bit too much because he was giving me information I already figured out myself and not answering the question.

_I always did have a short fuse..._

I jabbed the sharp edge of the wand deeply into his upper thigh, enjoying the feral scream that tore from his throat as the blade turned upwards. I stopped but did not lift my wand from the juncture of his thigh and his groin.

"I will ask one last time. Why did she cast the vow?"

"To bring back the Dark Lord." Augustus quickly answered, his voice shaking as badly as his body.

I sighed. Both crazy then. Okay...

I slit both their throats without hesitation. Bellatrix had to die as the castor and Augustus just annoyed me with his stupidity. I felt the dark rolling off me in waves, like glistening sweat sliding down my skin.

I quickly shook it off and unbound the two dead Deatheaters, letting them fall limply from their chairs. I cast a few cleaning charms and closed the wounds. It wouldn't do to have leave a lot of evidence of my killing for the Aurors.

_Even though they'd probably turn a blind eye for me. Disgusting sycophants..._

I quickly left the room in search of Draco. I turned and found him slumped against the entry wall. His face pale and mouth open in shock.

I was suddenly scared shitless.

He'd seen everything.

One last look at Draco's stricken face and the roar in my ears disappeared, the build up of my magic suddenly dissipated, like the deflating of a balloon.

I collapsed into an unseemly heap on the floor beside him.

"Draco … I'm sorry."

**a/n: Thank you for reading! Now press the pretty blue review button and tell me whether or not you think Draco would/should take Harry back. **


	13. Chapter 12 part 1

**a/n: This will be a shorter chapter. (Draco stomps his foot and narrows his eyes in challenge) Only because I'm splitting it up too! Calm Draco! **

**Quote from Wizard of Oz (dear Glenda, love her) Enjoy!**

**WIZARD OF OZZFEST**

**CH 12**

"**Only Bad Witches Are Ugly"**

**or **

**Draco's Beautiful Man**

I couldn't move … couldn't turn my eyes away from the horror of my dining room floor.

_She's dead. They're both dead …_

Like a spectator of a train wreck, I hadn't been able to look away as the light left their eyes and the blood pooled around them. Even now … with the blood vanished … all I could see was red blood.

Red everywhere. Like beautiful bright paint brushed over our pearl colored floors.

_Beautiful? _

My breath was coming in pants and though I heard Harry speak, the words were lost to me. I couldn't hear or move.

I almost panicked but then I heard crying.

_Harry is crying …_

His loud heart wrenching sobs pulled me from my trance and I rushed over to his side, grabbing him and holding him tightly.

He seemed shocked at first, his body pulled in a tight knot, but then just as quickly he unwound his arms from his legs and pulled me closer, burying his face in my hair and wetting it with his tears.

I didn't mind. He was still alive … we survived.

"You did it."

He took a deep breath, trembling slightly from the tremors that were still shaking his slight frame. He seemed so fragile now. Such a contrast to the powerful wizard that had just taken on four Death eaters and won.

"I know. I'm sorry … Draco … please."

I pulled away and looked into his face puzzled.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

He shook his head his eyes still closed tight, face clenched in pain as he tried to quiet his sobs. He wiped his face hard with both his hands and shook again, finally opening his eyes but turned to the scene on the dining room floor.

"I murdered them."

_Oh. My poor love. My heroic Gryffindor._

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. When I pulled away I kept my eyes trained on his.

"Listen to me. They would have killed you and enslaved me. They planned to … you saved me, Harry. You have nothing to be sorry for."

I kissed him again and pulled on his hand and we both stood. His eyes were narrowed in thought and his shoulders were still coiled with tension.

"What did they plan? What did they do to you?"

Cold waves of magic once again filled the air, making my skin break out in goosebumps. I squeezed his hand and pulled him away from the horrid scene of the battle to the study.

"Lets go check on mother. I'll tell you everything. I promise."

He followed slowly with only one glance back. When we reached the study, he nodded to my mother, standing slightly in front of me … still protecting me.

I squeezed his hand again and led him over to the couch. We sat close together, me still holding his hand and trying to reassure him with my touch. He still looked ready to spring at a moment's notice and his face was still clouded with guilt.

My mother spoke first.

"It seems I was wrong about you, Mr. Potter."

Harry's body went rigid and his grip on my hand tightened almost to the point of pain.

"I'm sorry about your sister, Mrs. Malfoy."

My mother smiled and inclined her head, studying Harry and myself for a moment.

"I'm not sorry. Bellatrix hasn't been my sister for a very long time. When the Dark Lord took power, Bella changed into a person who I no longer knew. My sister could never have done what that witch has done to my son."

Harry thankfully loosened his hold a bit, blood gratefully returning to my fingertips.

"What did she do to him exactly?"

My mother's smile faltered slightly, her eyes darting to my face before returning to Harry.

"She wanted to bring the Dark Lord back. She was willing to use my son and Astoria in order to do so."

"Voldermort is dead, Mrs. Malfoy. He's not returning."

"I know that, Mr. Potter. My sister was hoping to bring about a return of his reign through a descendent."

"What?"

"She'd saved some of the Dark Lord's essence. She'd planned to impregnate them both and then raise the child in his image."

I felt ill hearing it all again and I'm sure Harry felt the same. One look at his face and I was sure he was about to have stroke right there and then.

"Impregnate them? You're joking? How could she impregnate Draco anyway? He's … a he!" Harry sputtered.

I sometimes forget that Harry is not from our world. He's such a powerful wizard … it seems incongruent. He wouldn't know about male pregnancy, making this even more than a little disturbing.

I squeezed his hand again, stroking the back with my thumb. He turned his gaping jaw towards me and back at my mother, who looked even more uncomfortable than he did.

"Male wizards can become pregnant, Mr. Potter. There are potions and spells to transfigure a male uterus and birthing canal. Bellatrix didn't want to put all of her eggs in one basket so to speak. She only had one shot at it and wanted to be sure to have her desired outcome, a child."

Harry sat there speechless.

I was sure this would take a while to sink in. For now, I was ready to get the hell out of there.

"Harry, it's over. I just want to go. Please." I whispered into his ear.

He shook himself out of his thoughts for the countless time this evening and kissed me lightly on the temple.

His face got that determined look he sometimes wore and I was suddenly fearful for my mother.

"My mother didn't do anything, Harry. She tried to stop her."

He smiled at me, but his mouth was more of a grim line than a smile and kissed me lightly again, a small chaste kiss to my lips that left me wanting.

"I know she didn't … but I did. I need to call the Aurors now." He stood from the couch and moved to the fireplace adjacent.

Full of panic, I jumped to my feet and followed, pulling on his arm.

"Wait, Harry, no. They won't understand. They might put you in Azkaban! Please, don't!"

He gave me a sad look and turned away, throwing floo powder into the flames and calling the authorities.

My happy ending was coming to an abrupt halt.

I would lose my knight in shining armor … I was going to be left alone all over again.

"Harry, no."

He ignored my pleas and soon the Aurors entered the room, following my beautiful, torn man to the scene of the crime, leaving me and my mother to watch them go.

For the first time in a long time, she holds me while I cry.

**a/n: Draco has more to say and he demands equal treatment … so Chapter 12 will be split into two parts as well. Even though the chapters are breaking up differently than I originally wrote them, this seems like a natural place to stop since the next scene takes place some time later. **

**Last chapter only received ONE REVIEW! Draco holds a grudge so I hope you're not stingy with the love this time around. He's not likely to forget your snubbing him! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 12 part 2

**a/n: This chapter contains male/male sex of the rough and tumble variety. Enjoy!**

**WIZARD OF OZZFEST**

**CH 12 PART DOS**

"**Are You A Good Witch, or A Bad Witch?"**

**or **

**Draco, Tried and True**

The courtroom was near to bursting, the guards struggling to keep the crowds quiet and manageable during Harry's hearing. The Wizengamot members stood at attention as the prosecuting witch, Madam Bones, walks into the courtroom.

I sat near the back of the courtroom with mother, shaking like a leaf and praying for someone to intervene. This just couldn't be happening. It couldn't!

Harry sat at the front of the courtroom beside his lawyer. His back straight and his face pointed stubbornly ahead. I could tell he was still convinced of his own guilt. He'd been held in solitary until trial, the council said he was too dangerous to be held with other prisoners.

_Crooks and criminals, the lot of them. _

Harry's lawyer was whispering furiously at Harry. Harry shook his head but didn't move otherwise, much to the irritation of his representative.

"Harry James Potter. You are charged with murder on two counts. How do you plea?" Madam Bones asked.

"Guilty, Your Honor." Harry answered, his voice a hollow rumble in the quiet room.

Noise filled the courtroom, shouts and gasps, cheers and boos so loud it took some time for anyone to hear the gavel that Madam Bones was currently harshly beating down on the bench.

"I will have order in this courtroom! One more outburst and this will be a closed trial." She ordered. Her attention was drawn back to Harry.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You may be seated."

The trial was short, both prosecuting and defending lawyers pronouncing Harry's innocence and mitigating circumstances. It would have been laughable except Harry himself seemed determined to be put away. He answered each question coldly and matter of factly. He did not offer any excuses or reasons, making his actions seem extremely violent and calculated.

As he described a third time the manner of the kill, the razor blade precision in which he slit their throats, I broke.

Jumping from my seat, I stomped to the front of the courtroom.

"That is not what happened. Harry, tell her what Bellatrix did. Tell them you were protecting me."

Suddenly, my arms were pulled behind my back and I was being dragged in front of the coucil.

"State your name for the court." Madam Bones ordered.

I nearly rolled my eyes. She knew who I was. They all did. My own court battle was before nearly all of the present council members.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have some material evidence to add to this case? she asked, eyes firm and accusing.

I swallowed hard under her stare and nodded.

"Yes, Your Honor."

She nodded, eyes still hard and cold as she locked me in her gaze. "Go on then."

I swallowed again and glanced at Harry, who for the first time looked genuinely worried and was shaking his head frantically at me.

I turned back to the front and soldiered on. I would not let Harry take the fall for this.

"My Aunt Bellatrix was holding me against my will, Madam. Harry came to rescue me."

"Bellatrix Lestrange was your aunt?"

I looked at her in confusion. She knew that already too.

_Was that clarification for the court? _

"Yes, Madam."

"Did you call Mr. Potter to the manor in distress?"

"No, Madam. I believe a friend told him what ..."

Madam Bones cut me off. "I will not have speculation in my courtroom. You did not call him. How do you know he was there to rescue you?"

My hands clenched at my sides but I put on my mask and steadied my breath.

_Malfoys did not bow down or show distress._

"He told me that's why he came."

Madam Bones nodded again. "And what did you do upon seeing him at your home?"

I gulped. I hadn't counted on this part of the story to come out in public. I would have to do my best to keep my answers vague … they may not understand that it was part of the vow.

"I asked him why he came."

Another Wizengamot member spoke up then.

"What is your relationship with Harry Potter?" he asked benignly.

Harry spoke up then, voice a growl, "He is not on trial here. He doesn't have to answer that."

Madam Bones cleared her throat and turned to Harry with a smile."I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but he does. He's claimed to be a witness after all.

She then turned to me, smile gone. "Answer the question, Mr. Malfoy."

I clenched my teeth angrily but answered. "We are engaged."

Another member piped up. "Engaged? I thought I'd read in the paper that you were engaged to Astoria Greengrass. Is that not true?"

I nodded tightly. "Yes, I was but I did not want to be engaged to her. That was part of the vow that my aunt had me held under."

Madam Bones narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying that Harry Potter murdered your aunt in order to free you from an engagement?"

I nearly screamed in frustration but kept myself calm on the outside, forcing myself to speak neutrally. "Of course not. He was defending me. My aunt had planned to imprison us."

"Did Harry Potter believe you were in danger?"

"Yes." I said quickly.

"Were you in any real mortal danger, Mr. Malfoy?"

I felt the sweat trickling down my neck into my robes. The air in the room felt suddenly thicker, heavier. My mind was transported the last time I'd appeared before this court, answering very similar questions about taking the dark mark. Why did I take it? Did I really feel like I might be harmed? Did I really believe my father would hurt me if I didn't? Did he really put me under the Cruciatus curse?

Harry was the only reason I walked out of there alive.

"Answer the question, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Bones demanded, an angry glint in her eye.

"I was in danger … my aunt wanted to try to resurrect the Dark Lord."

A hush fell over the crowd and then the noise came back in a roar as spectators started yelling hysterically. Many had to be escorted out of the courtroom.

"Order! Order!" Madam Bones yelled, slamming her gavel on the bench repeatedly.

An ancient looking wizard from the council looking harassed narrowed his beady eyes at me. I swear, he was more angry at me for interrupting his nap then mentioning the Dark Lord's return. His growl seemed to prompt the witch with deep blue eyes at his side to speak up.

"You are claiming that they found another way to resurrect Voldemort?"

Everyone still flinched at the name but looked down at me with suspicious eyes nonetheless.

"Not exactly. They wanted to create another Dark Lord …"

_How to put this delicately and not be thrown in jail for lewd speech..._

Harry's lawyer interrupted. "They were going to use Astoria and Draco as surrogates. They planned to impregnate them both with the Voldemort's seed."

I looked over at him in shock and embarrassment.

_Harry told him that too?_

The courtroom erupted with the shouts of outraged wizards and witches.

Madam Bones flicked her wand at the crowd and the room was immediately silenced. I looked behind me and could see mouths still open in shouts and protests.

_A silencing spell I'm guessing. About bloody time._

I didn't have much time to wonder at her craftiness because the next moment her wand was pointed at me.

"You are a Death eater, Draco Malfoy, are you not?"

_I am on trial then. I should have known …_

"He has been excused of all charges." Harry shouted angrily.

Madam Bones ignored him. Her eyes still trained on me.

_This is it then? I should have known I would never escape my past …_

"You did take the Dark Mark?"

I swallowed back my fear and nodded.

"Answer the question aloud for the court."

I could feel the sweat begin to bead on my forehead and upper lip.

_Why did I believe I could be free? Why did I think I could have what I wanted?_

"Yes, your Honor. I did." I answered, the words sticking in my throat.

"You were at the mansion with the Death Eaters when Mr. Potter arrived, were you not?"

I felt the bile rising in my throat and fought mightily to keep it at bay. I nodded again.

Remembering to speak before she ordered me too, I answered "Yes, your Honor."

"Did you wish harm on Mr. Potter? Is that why you lured him to your home? To have him killed?"

I was shaking. My composure gone. I couldn't do this …

Harry jumped out of his chair and smacked his hands on the table in front of him loudly.

"I am the one on trial here!" he shouted angrily. "Not Draco! I murdered two people! Not Draco! He hasn't done a thing!"

Madam Bones finally turned her attention to Harry. The relief I felt from the weight of her stare leaving me was short lived as it was turned to him. I was once again filled with worry.

"You are out of order, Mr. Potter."

Harry slammed his fist on the table. "Why are you questioning him? He hasn't done anything!"

Madam Bones' lips became a thin line. "I am attempting to discover his role in this murder trial. He has stepped forward. He will be questioned." Her voice lowered. "You would do well to remember you are in my courtroom. I will ask the questions. Now sit down!"

Harry looked over at me and I felt the cold tingle of his magic on my skin. He nodded once and then there was an explosion. The room filled with smoke.

Then everything went black.

When I awoke, it was to find myself in a room I did not recognize. It was small. The walls were covered in peeling white paint. There was no furniture other than the bed…

I immediately tensed.

_I'm in prison then._

But then I felt a firm weight beside me. I looked over to see Harry sleeping soundly next to me. I looked around the room again. It couldn't be prison then … not with Harry with me.

_So where were we?_

I'd never been a patient boy and with my emotions running rampant, it wasn't about to change now. I shook Harry awake. He looked over at me groggily and smiled, pulling me into his embrace and kissing every place he could reach.

I felt my body respond instantly but I needed him to stop … I needed to know what the hell was going on!

"Harry!"

"Mm mm" he answered, his lips moving from my ear to my neck.

"Ooh … mm... wait. Harry!"

He stopped and looked up into my eyes.

"What the hell happened?"

"We left."

I glared and he laughed, forcing himself to let me go and sit up.

"Sorry. Yes, we left. We are in America."

"What? How the hell did you pull that off? What about the trial?"

Harry's smile disappeared. "That mockery of justice you mean. Those fucking bastards .." Harry took a deep breath and shook his head. "I took you and left. I wasn't living another moment without you, I wasn't about to allow them to throw you in prison and it seemed they were determined to make you pay for my crimes … I couldn't let that happen."

I nodded. I understood that much. I'd felt the prejudice and hate coming off the council in waves … I knew they wanted to blame me. But how?

"How did we end up here?"

"Portkey."

"Portkey? You just happened to have a portkey for America?"

I was more than a little confused. It wasn't a feeling I enjoyed and felt myself getting more and more into a snit as this circling conversation went on. He better start making sense …

He smiled again, recognizing my tone of voice, and put up his hands in surrender.

"Please, let me explain. I already had the portkey. It only needed one word to activate it. I had it from before … when I initially wanted to take you across the pond, right?" He didn't wait for me to answer, my face still screwed up in a scowl, so he kept going. "So I kept it on me, my old snitch by the way, waiting for a chance for us to leave … and then … well, I fucked it all up."

His hands went to his hair and his face crumpled. "As soon as that debacle in the courtroom started … I knew I needed to grab you and run. I wouldn't risk losing you again."

My annoyance left me at the sight of his pained expression.

"Harry, you saved me. You have nothing to be sorry for. Please … don't do this to yourself. I know what its like to have guilt eat you up inside. It will poison everything." I looked around the small room and sighed. "We have a fresh start here."

Harry looked into my eyes and nodded.

Then like magnets, we were thrown back together. As soon as his lips touched mine, I didn't know how we'd lasted this long apart. Mouths open kissing, biting … limbs entwined as tightly as possible, snogging until we nearly passed out from lack of air.

"More, Draco." he groaned and I quickly obliged. Groping hands pulling him closer, my fingertips rubbing hotly across his nipples and over his hardened prick.

His hands started pulling away my clothes and I quickly worked on his as well. Our movements were rushed and desperate, tearing away buttons and throwing things in all directions until were finally naked and kissing once more.

I pulled his hair in my haste to bring him closer and he moaned loudly in response.

I smiled and pulled harder.

"Yes, fuck … yes, Draco."

_My, my, my we are a naughty boy. _

My smile turned feral and I roughly pushed him down on the bed.

"You like it rough, don't you, my sweet?"

Harry's eyes were so dark with lust, the green was just a sliver in a pool of black. His bottom lip was between his teeth, his body flushed …

_So beautiful. All mine …_

"Hands above your head, Potter."

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly obliged, placing his hands up above his tousled hair, together and touching the headboard.

_Perfect._

"Bind them."

Harry moaned and again quickly complied. His hands tightly wound by cords and secured to the wooden slats. He could easily free himself, but I knew he wouldn't. He loved this too much … and I was finding that so did I …

I stood and walked around the bed, feasting my eyes but not touching.

Harry started panting and I smirked.

"Such an easy fuck you are Potter. All laid out like an offering for me."

I kneeled on the end of the bed, still not touching, but close enough for him to feel my heat.

His breath caught in anticipation.

_So easy. So fucking beautiful._

My hands went to his shins, my nails lightly scraping as I moved them slowly up his legs, digging deeper into the skin as I reached his thighs. His breathing picked up again as I neared his leaking cock, but I had no intention of stopping there and my hands and nails passed his groin and moved up his hips, over his tensed stomach and then stopping at his chest.

I paused there and let him shiver for a moment in waiting.

Then I pinched a nipple, biting my blunt nail into the pink bud.

He cursed loudly, his hips lifting up off the mattress trying to meet my body hovering over him. I pushed his hip down with my other hand and gripped it tightly.

"Naughty, Potter. You must keep still, do you understand?"

Harry nodded, biting his lip harder then before, surely breaking the sensitive skin.

I smiled.

"Good boy."

My hand stayed on his hip as my other hand scratched its way to his other nipple to give it the same treatment. Harry grunted but stayed still.

"Very good, Potter. I think I should reward you. Such a good boy."

Harry started to nod his head but quickly stopped, not wanting to move and forfeit his reward.

I hovered over his body carefully and while staring into his eyes, licked and sucked one abused nipple tenderly and then the other.

Harry was making the most delicious noises … I needed to move this along …

"So hot, Potter." My hands started their trek back down his body, followed by my mouth and biting teeth. Harry was literally trembling with the need to move and I knew I was shaking as well.

_I needed in him right now!_

I grabbed his legs and roughly pushed them up so that his delicious arse was on display for me.

"Keep them up." I ordered and Harry nodded, lip released and harsh panting as he waited for what I did next.

My eyes were trained on my prize as I let my fingers caress his crack, slowly up and down. I kept that going until Harry finally pleaded for more.

"Please, please. Fuck me, Draco … now, please."

I pulled my eyes away from his hole long enough to look up into his glazed eyes.

"Of course, my sweet. Such a wanton fuck, Potter. So hot for me …"

I roughly pushed in one finger, unlubricated.

He howled.

"Yes! Ahh!"

_So delicious._

I looked down at his dick, so hard and red, it looked painful leaking all over his stomach. I couldn't resist and quickly put him in my mouth, sucking hard.

He screamed in pleasure.

I quickly shoved another dry finger into his arse. I let my saliva drip down but it wasn't nearly enough to ease the passage. I knew it hurt. I also knew he loved it if the sounds he was making were any indication.

I swallowed around him and he came, his luscious taste filling my mouth. I didn't let him come down form his high before I spat his seed into my hand and used it to moisten my own neglected cock before roughly pushing inside him.

"Fuck! Harry, gods, so tight. So good."

I started fucking him hard and fast. His legs gripping my waist and his mumblings of "yes" and "more" was like a soundtrack, the beating of the headboard against the wall the tempo.

He was soon hard again and begging.

I really really loved it when he begged.

"Draco, please touch me. I'm so close. Please."

I was close myself and so I obliged, taking his prick roughly in my hand and pumping. His climax rocked his whole body, his spasms bringing me to the same high with a shout.

I laid atop him, struggling to catch my breath. I looked up and saw his hands.

"Unbind your hands, love.

He smiled and did so, wrapping his strong arms around me. We kissed gently and I rubbed his sore arms. We stayed there a long time in silence, just loving each other with our hands and mouths and eyes. He cleaned us of the sticky seed and blood and pulled the blanket over us as we snuggled.

I'd never felt so content.

I was just drifting off when he spoke.

"I think we'll need to find a new apartment.

I looked up groggily. "Wha? Why is that?"

He blushed and kissed my temple.

"I think we've scarred these neighbors for life."

I looked up and gave him my most haughty Malfoy look.

"Good. This place is way below snuff."

He laughed and I squeezed him tighter.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Draco."

We both slept soundly that night, leaving tomorrow's troubles for tomorrow.

_Dreams really do come true._

**FIN**

**a/n I'm thinking of adding an epilogue. Tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
